Metamorfose
by belovednephilim
Summary: Nagihiko Fujisaki sempre teve uma vida pacata. Até um dia em que, depois de um desmaio repentino, ele vê toda sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo. Como o jovem Nagi lidará com tantos problemas? Atualizada! Cap 6!
1. Mudança

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nem o Nagi, nem os personagens de Shugo Chara! Me pertencem... Ah, se eles fossem meus de verdade... x9 FSHJDFHFDIU /jok_

_Dedico essa fic a Keka, Dai-chan, Liz, Naly, Mari e todas as outras garotas que eu viciei em Shugo Chara! e/ou são tão apaixonadas pela Nagihiko como eu KK_'_ , vocês me inspiram, coisinhas lindas xD~~~~~~~~~_

_**Ps: **__Eu __sei__ que o Nagi é um garoto, mas não se esqueçam que aqui é um universo paralelo, uma fanfiction ;) espero que gostem ^_^_

_**Baseado no manga "Kakumei no Hi" de Mikiyo Tsuda.**_

----

**Capítulo 1 **– Mudança.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – Minha melhor amiga, Amu Hinamori, dizia enquanto trançava meus longos cabelos; passatempo que ela, particularmente, adorava – Você dispensou ela _mesmo_!?!

-Dispensei – Eu respondi com um dar de ombros.

-Mas, Nagi... Ninguém dispensa a Saaya Yamabuki e continua vivo, você sabe – ela estava gargalhando.

-Amu-chan... Por acaso você está desejando a morte do seu melhor amigo? – Eu fingi estar chocado.

Ela rira mais uma vez:

-Claro que nãããão, Nagi! Mas eu acho engraçado que um cara consiga levar as coisas tão a sério como você faz... É só que... Você não parece ligar pra _status_ ou esse tipo de coisa. Você apenas vive sua vida, joga seu basquete...

-É assim que eu sou – meu outro dar de ombros fez a longa trança cair em meus ombros, ao lado do pescoço. A primeira coisa que reparei foi o lacinho vermelho na ponta, visivelmente feminino, prendendo a grossa trança em meus cabelos arroxeados.

Fiz uma careta:

-Amu-chaaan...! Eu não sou uma garota, sabia disso? Só porque meu cabelo passa da cintura não significa... – Eu tentei lembrar ela pela milionésima vez. Em nossos cinco anos de amizade, ela vivia esquecendo esse detalhe... _De propósito_.

-Ai, _gomen_, Nagi! É que... É que... – Eu não disse? Lá vem a frase preferida da Amu-chan:

-_É QUE VOCÊ É TÃÃÃÃÃÃO __**KAWAIIIII**__!!!!_ – Acabei repetindo a frase com ela, de tanto que a conhecia, só que em tons de sarcasmo _**–**_ ela dizia isso sempre em seu melhor estado "moe".

-É né... É duro ser _"kawaii"_. – resmunguei – De qualquer forma, - continuei, enquanto soltava os cabelos – Não me importo com o que a Saaya-san pensa. Mês que vem ela se apaixona por outro. É sempre assim.

Risos.

-Mas sabe, Nagi... Acho que o problema maior é que você é sempre tão na sua... Acaba criando toda essa aura de mistério... Daí as garotas todas do colégio babam por você! – Amu-chan sorria ao dizer isso, como uma mamãe orgulhosa por seu filho ser um verdadeiro "príncipe".

Corei.

-... E aí eu fico pensando... Sei lá, será que não existe nenhuma garota que lhe interesse, não?

-A única garota que me interessa não corresponde o sentimento – eu resmunguei mais num sussurro, deixando a Amu-chan vermelha como um tomate.

Sim, porque ela _sabia_ que eu gostava _dela_. Não que eu fosse um louco apaixonado, desses a gente só vê na televisão. Eu só... Eu só tinha um grande interesse nela, e sempre demonstrava isso. Mas ela desconversava.

Como agora:

-Ah, bem... Bom Nagi, você sabe, é que...

Eu meneei minha cabeça, um sorriso sereno sobre meus lábios **–** os olhos fechados, como sempre fazia:

-_Daijobu_. De qualquer forma, esqueça meu cabelo e vamos logo. Ou vamos nos atrasar.

-Uh... Uhum.

Todos os dias, Amu-chan chegava um pouco mais cedo em minha casa, e íamos juntos à escola. Claro que, nesse meio tempo, sempre conversávamos sobre os mais variados assuntos.

A "fofoca" mais recente, por assim dizer, era como eu havia _"chutado" _**– **palavras da Amu, não minhas **– **Saaya Yamabuki, a garota mais popular do colégio... Depois da própria Amu, é claro.

Acontece que a Amu-chan não era tão alegre e tagarela na escola como quando estávamos sozinhos. Na verdade, ela é bem tímida, e só consegue se abrir comigo e com outros poucos amigos; ela é uma "farsante".

Deixe-me explicar: não é como se a Amu-chan fizesse de propósito, mas, sendo tímida, sempre passava pelos outros sem cumprimentar, ficava num canto isolado da sala sem se misturar, tirava notas razoáveis e sempre se revestia de uma capa de frieza, para ninguém chegar perto... Por isso, todos tomaram sua atitude de forma equivocada. Foi nessa época que lhe deram o apelido de "Cool and Spicy", como ele á conhecida até hoje. Foi nessa época, também, que nós nos conhecemos.

Eu, Nagihiko Fujisaki, vim de uma tradicional família japonesa, minha educação sempre fora o mais impecável e rigorosa possível. Quando tinha 11 anos, quis jogar tudo pro alto e fazer o que quisesse da minha vida... Comecei a jogar basquete nessa época, contra a vontade de minha mãe.

Em um dia depressivo, fui dar uma volta num parque longe de casa pra esfriar a cabeça, e acabei encontrando, em um dos balanços, uma garotinha de cabelos róseos e grandes olhos dourados, chorando. Nós já havíamos nos esbarrado na escola algumas vezes, mas depois de uma longa tarde de conversa naquele parquinho, nos tornamos amigos de verdade. E eu me tornei um pouco mais paciente com relação à minha família e seus costumes.

O mais engraçado de tudo é que, como a fria e apimentada Amu Hinamori só sorri quando estou por perto, a maioria de nossos colegas pensa que somos namorados. Não posso dizer que não gosto disso, mas prefiro ignorar.

-_Okaa-sama_! Estamos indo!!

-_Iterashai!_ – Ouvi minha mãe gritar em resposta, de algum cômodo longe da porta de casa. Saímos.

-Hoje tá um tempo bom, não acha? – Amu-chan sorriu.

-_Hai_ – continuamos nossa caminhada.

Contudo, antes mesmo de cruzarmos os portões da escola, o velho burburinho já tão conhecido sobre nós dois havia se iniciado:

-Olha, são eles de novo... Fujisaki-sama e Hinamori-san.

-Eles não formam um casal muito fofo?

-Aiai, a Amu-chan é tão sortuda, né? O Nagihiko-san parece um cara tão legal...

-Quê? Sortudo é o Fujisaki. Queria saber o que ele fez pra conquistar uma gata como a Amu-senpai e...

-Se vocês têm algo a dizer, digam na nossa frente – Amu-chan replicara às fofocas, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

Parecia até cena de novela: Num momento todos no pátio estavam paralisados. No seguinte, gritaram em coro com toda empolgação:

-_KAKKOIII!!!! COOL AND SPICY!!!_

-Se fosse ensaiado, não sairia tão bom – provoquei.

-_Aff_... Não sei quem começou com esses boatos.

-_Okaa-sama _diz que você colhe o que você plantou.

-OK, grande sábio – ela ironizou; eu sorri.

-Na verdade, você sabe, eu não queria ser assim... – choramingou de repente, enquanto ainda estávamos andando.

-Você diz isso desde a primeira vez que conversamos.

-Mas é que... É...

-Você não quer mudar? Mude. É simples assim – repeti o que disse há 5 anos. O mesmo que venho dizendo toda vez que ela começa com isso.

-Você _também_ sempre diz isso.

-Eu sei – sorri; ela me sorriu de volta, resignada.

-_OLHA LÁ!! ELES ESTÃO SORRINDO UM PRO OUTRO, KAWAIIII!!!!_ – alguém gritou, recomeçando o burburinho.

-Mas que isso me irrita, isso irrita – reclamou minha amiga.

-_Haha_.

-Não é pra rir, Nagi! Sabe que, outro dia eu quase... – ela protestava enquanto tomávamos direção à nossa sala.

* * *

-_Yahoo!_ Olá para a _noiva_ do segundo carinha mais cobiçado do colégio! Quando vai ser o casório!?

-Não tem nada disso, Yaya.

-Urg! Que mau humor logo de manhã, Amu-chii! Ainda mais num dia lindo desse!!!

-Ah, então era a Yaya-chan – Cumprimentei-a. Era hora do intervalo e eu tinha acabado de voltar da lanchonete. Entreguei o que a Amu-chan me pediu para comprar e sentei com meu próprio lanche, perto das duas.

-_Yahoo_, Nagi-chi. Diz pra sua namoradinha que ela tá muito azeda pra uma segunda-feira.

Eu sorri, na verdade um pouco sem graça. Se havia alguém que gostava de pisar nos calos dos outros, essa era a Yaya. Não que ela fizesse intencionalmente, mas a garota parecia ter tomado para si a missão de unir todos os possíveis casais que lhe viessem pela frente.

-Então... Como foi o fim-de-semana, Yaya-chan? – desconversei.

-Ah, foi muito bom...! – Yaya Yuiki era a garota mais divertida de nossa escola... Uma das principais estrelas do vôlei feminino. Seu jeito "criançona" conquistava o coração de muitos novatos desavisados... Mas o seu próprio já possuía uma paixão meio platônica por um certo garoto...

Tinha 13 anos e, por incrível que pareça, eu só a conhecia porque ela era uma amiga da família. Não faz muito tempo eu a apresentei à Amu-chan, desde então, ficaram inseparáveis.

-... Daí o Kukai ligou pro Tadase e nós fomos...

-TADASE-KUN FOI TAMBÉM!?! – metade do refeitório olhou pra nós nessa hora, culpa da Amu, é claro.

Ela tratou logo de disfarçar:

-Quero dizer, até parece que eu me importo com aquele tampinha branquelo! _Hahahahaha_.

-Amu-chan, você não está sendo nem um pouquinho discreta – eu sorri, não muito feliz de Yaya ter tocado naquele assunto. Pelo menos o refeitório esqueceu que nós existíamos... Por hora.

Sobre os garotos que Yaya-chan havia mencionado; Kukai Sohma era uma das grandes promessas do futebol masculino em nosso colégio. Além de ser um ótimo esportista **– **jogávamos basquete juntos às vezes** –** ele também era estudioso e muito engraçado: Sempre tinha uma piadinha na ponta da língua! Com seus olhos claros e cabelos ruivos, não havia uma garota que não quisesse ficar com ele **– **mas cá entre nós, eu achava que entre ele e Yaya havia uma boa sintonia. Pelo visto, a Yaya achava o mesmo, porque espalhou aos quatro ventos que os dois eram namorados. Não que eles fossem de verdade.

Apesar de tudo, eram grandes amigos **–** o que rendia bom material para fofocas.

Kukai era o mais velho de nosso grupo, com 17 anos.

E Tadase Hotori... Bem, com seu porte polido e delicado, o garoto loiro de olhos numa mistura de castanho claro e vermelho como sangue, havia ganhado o título de "príncipe" da escola. Ele era o líder do conselho estudantil **–** do qual todos nós fazíamos parte **– **e, como era de se esperar, não gostava muito do título que haviam lhe dado. Por vezes ele ficava possesso, por vezes ele surtava e ficava meio megalomaníaco... Mas na maioria das vezes ele ficava praticamente cor-de-rosa **–** ele era bastante tímido. Por isso, apesar dos pesares, eu tentava, mas não consegui odiá-lo.

E por que eu deveria? Bem, porque Tadase Hotori possuía uma coisa que eu jamais teria; e eu não estou me referindo a _status_ e popularidade, eu me refiro a uma das coisas mais importantes em minha vida: O amor de Amu Hinamori, minha melhor amiga.

De tanto pensar no Tadase, quando dei por mim, ele já estava lá, com Kukai a seu lado, conversando com as meninas. Não sei bem a razão, mas, só de vê-lo, comecei a sentir fortes dores no corpo todo e minha cabeça girar... Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, eu jamais havia sentido tanta dor antes; era uma dor tão intensa que, em determinado momento, eu implorei aos céus que me levassem... Tanto sofrimento não era normal... Não _devia_ ser normal!

Se foi por ciúmes ou **–** por mais idiota que pudesse parecer **–** por alguma coisa que comi, eu não soube dizer. Só sei que tudo que ouvi em meio à agonia foi uma voz chorosa chamando meu nome... E um sussurro preocupado por mim desconhecido.

Depois disso, todo o ar foi retirado de meus pulmões... E eu perdi os sentidos.

* * *

Acordei ouvindo um zumbido **–** vozes estranhas, misturadas com sons esquisitos e um _bipe_ irritante... A cama em que eu estava era dura e fria, o cheiro de éter empestiava todo o lugar. Logo deduzi estar num hospital.

Espera aí...

-_**HOSPITAL!?!?!**_

-Ah, ele acordou! – Era a Amu-chan, com mais alguém... Não consegui reconhecer na hora, porque minha visão ainda estava um pouco borrada.

-Nagi-chiiii!!! – A Yaya resmungou, chorosa, chegando logo em seguida – Você nos assustou!!

-É verdade – Amu reafirmara – que houve?

-Bom, na verdade...

-Fujisaki-san! – Anh, era o Tadase Hotori – Tudo bem? Eu liguei para sua família, avisando que você acordou. Espero que não haja problema. – Ele _realmente_ se importava.

Viu? _Essa_ era a razão pela qual eu não conseguia odiar Tadase Hotori: Além de bonito e bem-nascido, ele era humilde, bondoso e prestativo. Dava pra entender porque todo ser vivente do sexo feminino era apaixonado por ele. Até mesmo eu, às vezes...

Epa! _Que pensamento mais esquisito foi esse!?_ Eu sou um garoto! Não tem como eu achar que o Hotori é...

-Olá, Fujisaki-kun.

-Umeda-sensei!! – Eu o cumprimentei, realmente aliviado. Umeda-sensei era o médico particular de minha família **–** embora atendesse alguns casos por fora também. Ele era bastante competente no que fazia.

Se eu não tivesse me decidido por uma carreira no basquete, ser médico, espelhando-me nele, seria uma boa opção.

-Como vai o senhor?

-Eu vou bem, mas... Quanto a você, eu já não sei. – Ele retirou os óculos e encarou meus amigos por um tempo – Dão licença?

-AAAARRG!! Yaya quer saber o que aconteceu com o Nagi-chiii!!! Não podem expulsar a Yaya desse jeito, a Yaya precisa saber, porque a Yaya se preocupa e....

Umeda-sensei era muito bom no que fazia, mas raramente tinha paciência com crianças.

Dito e feito: deu um peteleco bem no meio da testa da Yaya.

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM O QUE VOCÊ QUER, SUA PIRRALHA! TEMOS UM CASO SÉRIO AQUI PRA RESOLVER, TÁ ENTENDENDO!?!?

-Uaaaaaaaa, ele me bateeeeeu, o Tio me bateeeeeu, Tadaseeeee!!!

-Erm, Yaya-chan, acho melhor nós irmos ~^' – Tadase disse, já arrastando minha escandalosa amiga pelo braço. Eu tenho a impressão de que nunca vou entender a mente dessa pessoa.

-Desculpe por isso – Amu-chan disse, já se dirigindo à saída.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Umeda-sensei esfregava os olhos – Só vão logo, sim?

Com a porta fechada, finalmente a sós, meu médico começou:

-Olha Nagi, a notícia que tenho pra te dar não é muito boa... Na verdade, talvez não seja tão má assim, se você pensar bem...

Engoli em seco. Será que eu iria morrer? Os céus resolveram atender meu pedido? As fortes dores foram um sinal?

OK, Nagihiko, não exagere. Você sempre foi tão pragmático... Deve encarar sua atual situação com maturidade. Isso, com maturidade.

-Quanto tempo me resta, _sensei_?

-Quanto tempo te...? – Do nada, Umeda-sensei caiu na gargalhada.

-O quê...? O que foi!? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse??

-Você não vai morrer, Nagi!! Não é nada disso, seu bobão!! – Ele deu um longo suspiro, se sentando ao meu lado, aos pés da cama e bagunçando meus cabelos um pouco.

-Ai...! Mas então o qu...

-Quer me deixar terminar? Você tem ainda tem muito o que viver, garoto! Você talvez... Só vá encarar as coisas de uma outra forma. Ou talvez não, depende de seu entendimento sobre o assunto.

Tentei não demonstrar meu alívio. Então eu iria viver!

-Mas o que aconteceu então, _sensei_?? As dores, o enjoo, a enxaqueca... – Que permanecia, diga-se de passagem.

-Deixe-me explicar: o que aconteceu com você foi um caso não-raro, uma espécie de má formação congênita. O que eu quero que você entenda Nagi, é que daqui pra frente você tem dois caminhos a seguir; continuar como está, ou tentar, digamos, _recomeçar_ sua vida.

Eu já estava ficando impaciente:

-_Sensei_, o que, _exatamente_ eu tenho?

-Você tem os dois sexos, Nagi, você é _'hermafrodita'_.

Eu.

Eu, que sempre planejei cada passo dado em minha vida...

De repente, tudo o que eu conhecia já não fazia mais sentido **–** e o meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Nova vida

**Capítulo 2** – Nova vida.

.

.

.

-_Hermafrodita_, você diz?

-Sim, mas... Ouça Nagi, isso não significa que você vai ter de mudar toda sua vida, a maioria dos hermafroditas continua a viver como se nada houvesse acontecido. O que eu quero dizer é que você não precisa mudar todos os seus... Você sabe, _hábitos_ só porque...

-_Sensei_ – eu o interrompi – Qual o meu lado mais desenvolvido? Digo, de qual sexo eu deveria ser?

-Bom, Nagi... Fisicamente, você é uma _garota._

_**GAROTA!?!**_ Reprimi um grito. Eu tinha ordenado a mim mesmo que aceitaria o que quer que o destino me reservasse quando acordei num hospital. Só não esperava... Bem, _isso_.

-Bem, então é isso.

-Sim. Mas lembre-se Nagi: você não precisa mudar de sexo só porque...

-Eu _vou_ me tornar uma garota.

-_HEIN!?!_

-Você ouviu, _sensei_ – Me levantei da cama, resoluto – A partir de hoje eu vou ser o filho perfeito, a mulher perfeita. _Yamato... __**Nadeshiko**__._¹

-Bom... – Ele recolocou os óculos, parecendo cansado – Se essa é a melhor solução que você encontrou...

-Sim, é. – embora me assustasse um pouco, admiti para mim mesmo – Mesmo porque, _Okaa-sama_ sempre quis ter uma filha mulher, a fim de continuar as tradições de família. Eu sou um fardo para ela. E _Otoo-sama_... Bem, ele sempre pareceu muito ocupado com negócios pra se preocupar com meus assuntos. Então, eu me transformo em garota, e todo mundo fica feliz – Ponto final.

-E você Nagi? _Você_ ficaria feliz!? Sabe o tanto de coisas que terá de abdicar??

-Contanto que _Okaa-sama_ fique feliz... O resto eu posso administrar.

-E o basquete, Nagi? Você gosta tanto...

-Sei disso, mas não se preocupe; o basquete será a única coisa da minha "vida de garoto" da qual não abrirei mão. Mesmo _Okaa-sama_ não gostando disso.

Ele sorriu; um sorriso fraco, como se ainda não concordasse.

-E também... Ser capaz de mudar de sexo para melhorar suas relações familiares, abdicando de todo resto, é uma coisa que só um homem de verdade faria, não acha? – sorri.

-_Nagiiiiiii!!_ – Meu médico favorito começou a chorar.

-_Hahaha_, não precisa chorar, Umeda-sensei!! Eu vou continuar a te visitar e tudo... Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem.

-Não é isso, é que – _snif _– Eu estava tão ansioso pra ver que tipo maravilhoso de homem você ia se tornar, Nagi... Você sabe, eu, eu... _buááááá_.

Uma curiosidade sobre Haruto Umeda: ele era _gay_.

-Umeda-sensei... – Bati afetuosamente em seu ombro – Você sabe, eu nunca vou gostar de garotos, então esse seu amor platônico nunca daria certo.

-Nunca vai gostar...? – ele se recuperou rapidamente – Vamos ver se daqui a _uma semana_ você não vai aparecer no meu consultório apaixonado... _Apaixonada_, por algum garotinho fofinho e pequenininho da sua classe. Só que quando esse dia chegar... Eu já vou ter perdido o interesse em você, porque aí você vai estar todo delicadinho e usando _saias_. – ele deu um suspiro teatral.

-_SENSEI!!_ – eu o repreendi; mas estava sorrindo – Eu nunca vou ser assim! Não sei de onde tirou essa ideia – corei.

-Veremos, jovem Nagi. _Veremos_. – ele deu de ombros – Bem, a culpa disso tudo é sua, por não ter nascido mais cedo – ele me mostrou a língua – Nós seríamos tão felizes juntos...

-Umeda-sensei, seu tarado. – nós rimos. Umeda-sensei vivia flertando comigo, desde que eu fizera 13 anos. Mas, apesar de "dar corda" às besteiras dele, nós dos sabíamos que era tudo uma grande brincadeira; ele era muito confiável.

-Bom, mas... E sobre a Amu-chan? – seu tom se tornou sério – Você gosta dela, certo?

-Gosto, mas... – dei de ombros – não é como se eu tivesse alguma chance. Ela gosta de uma outra pessoa também, então... Então é melhor desistir.

-Nagiii! – voz chorosa de novo – Você é uma gracinha, não tenho dúvida.

-Seu bobo.

-Não sou bobo. Agora saia daqui pirralho, antes que meu nariz comece a sangrar. – Ele tentou dizer isso o mais sério possível, mas havia piscado.

-_Hai!_ – respondi com um sorriso, antes de acenar e sair de sua sala.

Minha nova vida começava agora... E eu me esforçaria _muito_ a cada segundo, _sem olhar para trás_.

* * *

-Amu-chan, não adianta, eu não vou vestir essa _saia_!!!

-Mas faz parte da sua decisão, Nagi! Como você pretende ir á escola então? _Pelada_!?!

-_Urg_, pelada não, né?

-Então...

Um mês havia se passado.

Depois da minha "cena" no colégio – o desmaio dentro do refeitório – tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Meu velho eu, Nagihiko, foi estudar e se tratar no exterior. Sua doença, repentina e misteriosa.

Entra em ação meu novo eu, _Nadeshiko_, a suposta irmã gêmea que morava nos Estados Unidos com uma tia distante e veio morar no Japão a fim de ocupar o cargo no conselho estudantil que antes fora de seu irmão e para dar seguimento aos costumes da tradicional família Fujisaki.

Mesmo assim, minha "estréia" ainda não havia acontecido. Nesse último mês eu me dediquei inteiramente à minha nova vida de garota: Aprendi a falar e me comportar como uma dama de alta classe, fiz algumas visitas importantes a fim de me "apresentar" à alta sociedade – minha família era muito influente no mundo dos negócios – e o principal; passei a praticar a tradicional dança japonesa, especialidade de nossa família. _Okaa-sama_ estava radiante... Treinávamos todos os dias.

Os únicos que sabiam sobre a minha atual situação além de minha família eram Amuc-chan, Kukai, e...

Bom, _Tadase Hotori._

Não me pergunte como ele descobriu. O que chegou ao meu conhecimento foi que, aparentemente, _meu_ médico particular, também era o médico "particular" _dele_. Ou seja, Umeda-sensei deu com a língua nos dentes.

A Yaya sabia tanto quanto os outros do colégio. Nada contra, mas eu tenho a impressão de que ela estragaria todo o meu plano com aquele _jeitinho_ dela. Então achei melhor lhe omitir certos fatos.

Hoje seria meu primeiro dia no colégio, excitação e medo me dominavam. No entando, eu estava bem resoluto, _ops_, resoluta quanto a isso: Eu não ia para escola de saia. _De jeito nenhum._

-Nagiiii! Você _tem_ que vestir isso se quiser ir pro colégio, sabia?!

-Disso eu sei... – Coloquei minha mão na testa, cansada – Amu-chan, poderia me dar um minuto?

-Claro. – Ela sorriu resignada e saiu do quarto.

Sentei-me na cama.

Sei que escolhi isso, e que esse seria um caminho sem volta; mas eu não sabia como encararia todo mundo. Entendo que, exceto meus amigos próximos e família, ninguém sequer desconfiaria que, dentro da refinada "mulher perfeita" Fujisaki, residia o velho Nagihiko. O Nagihiko "príncipe", quieto e inteligente. Mesmo assim, eu estava nervosa... Não sei bem o motivo, mas só de lembrar que Hotori... Que o Tadase Hotori, o _perfeitinho_, sabia meu segredo...

Me irritava, me paralisava. Era como se...

-NADESHIKOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

-_Okaa-sama!?!_ – Levantei em um pulo com o susto.

Minha "adorável" mãe abriu a porta do meu quarto com toda força. Seus olhos brilhavam – mas era de raiva.

Dei um passo para trás.

-_Okaa-sama...?_

-NADESHIKOO! Diga-me, porque você _ainda_ está em trajes _menores_ faltando só _DEZ MINUTOS_ para as aulas começarem!?!?!

Eu estava apenas de meias, pantufas, camiseta e...

Urg, _calcinha_.

-_Demo, Okaa-samaaaa!_ A Amu-chan... A Amu-chan quer que eu vista uma _SAIA!!!!_

-NADESHIKOOO, você é uma GAROTA agora. É ÓBVIO que você tem que vestir uma saia... NADESHIKO!!!

-_Okaa-samaaaaaaa!!_ Mas, mas... Mas eu já estou usando uma _calcinha_!!!! E tem um _ursinho_ nela, olha! – Virei de costas para ela ver. Aquilo era degradante.

-Tem razão, e é um ursinho fofo e cor-de-ro.... Hm? _MAS ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A HISTÓRIA, NADESHIKOOO!!!!_ Você não tinha decidido se tornar uma garota?! Agora tem de aguentar as consequências!!! Não sabe que você sempre...

-... Você sempre colhe o que planta – Repeti com ela, exausta. Meu cabelo **––** presonum rabo de cavalo, do jeito que eu passei a usar desde que comecei minha nova vida **––** sacudiu junto com minha cabeça, em desaprovação; - Já sei disso, _Okaa-sama_. A senhora vive repetindo isso, desde que nasci. – Suspirei.

-Já que você sabe disso, está na hora de levar isso a sério. – Seu tom estava calmo agora, porém sério – Não trate filosofias importantes o jeito que você trata coisas de menor valor. Você não decidiu mudar? _Mude._ Não envergonhe sua preciosa família. _**Nadeshiko**_.

-Mas... – resmunguei, por teimosia. Eu já havia entendido o que ela queria dizer.

Engraçado, eu havia dito as mesmas coisas há um mês, à Amu. A vida dá voltas.

-Nada de 'mas'. Você não deveria fazer tanto escândalo ao usar uma saia. E os diversos eventos sociais que fomos? E o quimono que você usa para praticar sua dança? Francamente, Nadeshiko. Você está agindo como uma garota mimada.

-Nagi... Não, _Nadeshiko_. Se lembra quando você me disse que eu deveria ser mais confiante? Então, agora é a sua vez. Eu não consigo achar forças pra fazer nada direito, não sem você. Vamos passar por isso, mas vamos passar _juntas_, OK?

-Promete? – Eu estava me segurando para não chorar. Chorar?

_O-ou_, hormônios femininos (?) em ação.

-_Hai_, eu prometo.

Sorrimos.

-Certo, agora que tudo foi resolvido... – minha mãe interrompeu – TRATE LOGO DE PÔR ESSA SAIA, MOCINHA, E IR LOGO PRA ESCOLA!!!

-_Há-Haaaai!_ – estremeci, Tratei de engolir o que me restara de orgulho masculino, e colocar aquela maldita saia de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Nada parecia diferente de um mês atrás – nesse tempo que estive fora, Amu-chan sempre me visitava e levava as tarefas. Foi explicada minha 'situação' a alguns professores, então, já estava tudo organizado. Era a hora de Nadeshiko Fujisaki, meu novo eu, mostrar a que veio. Ou quase.

O burburinho a cerca de mim e Amu-chan continuava – com algumas pequenas alterações – mas a isso eu já estava acostumada. A única coisa que me deixou incomodada foi o fato de todo garoto que olhava para mim, corar.

_Ugh_, só podia ser por causa daquela saia minúscula! Por que eu tinha de usar aquilo mesmo?

Ah é, eu era uma _garota_.

-Amu-chan, Fujisaki-san.

De todas as pessoas que eu _não queria_ encontrar naquele momento, Tadase Hotori estava no topo da lista.

-Hotori-kun – cumprimentei-o polidamente, como manda a etiqueta. O que eu queria mesmo era dar um soco nele.

_Por que, de todas as pessoas, tinha de ser __ele__ que sabia do meu segredo!?!_ Eu não podia acreditar que o Umeda-sensei havia me traído daquela forma. Tudo bem, aposto que foi pra me auxiliar em minha nova vida, porque a família Hotori era tão influente quanto a minha e assim seria muito mais fácil abafar o caso de que, de fato, meu "irmão gêmeo" não existia e... MENTIRA! Aposto que o umeda-sensei _só_ me traiu por causa daquele jeitinho que o filho único dos Hotori possuía: Seu jeitinho meigo, aqueles cabelos loiros tão lisos e aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos castanho-avermelhados que fazia qualquer garota sair do sério...

_O QUE RAIOS EU ESTOU PENSANDO!?!?!_

Eu sou um garoto! OK, eu _não sou_ mais um garoto, mas ainda assim!!! Eu quero dizer, eu não deveria estar pensando em como o cabelo do Tadase é bonitinho, nem como os olhos dele parecem me hipnotizar de uma forma esquisita, e não, eu certamente não deveria estar pensando em como o Tadase, O Tadase Hotori, que assistiu minha transformação passo a passo, que me deu os melhores conselhos de como se portar, e que me mandou biscoitinhos feitos pela avó dele aquelas quatro semanas como forma de encorajamento tinha os lábios mais delicados e bei... bei.....

-Fujisaki-san, você está bem? Você parece um pouco pálida...

-_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_ – Gritei. Eu não pensei em mais nada, só mandei minhas pernas correrem o mais rápido possível para minha sala, meu porto eguro. Um lugar onde Tadase Hotori não assombraria meus pensamentos... Nem confundisse minhas convicções.

Convicções? Que convicções?! Eu... Eu sou _uma garota_ agora, certo? É suposto eu gostar de garotos, logo...

NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!! Eu não ia deixar o ção ser meu primeiro amor, de jeito nenhum!!! Eu, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, não permitiria isso!

* * *

-Nadeshiko... Você tá fazendo uma cara muito esquisita.

-A-Amu-chan!?! – Eu estava sentado (erm, _sentada_) na minha cadeira de sempre, ao lado de Amu. Ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso torto. Congelei.

-Erm, hm... Há quanto tempo você está me observando, Amu-chan?

-Ah, bem – ela colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa – Não faz muito tempo, mas você estava fazendo caretas engraçadas. No que estava pensando?

_Tadase Hotori._

-Em como está fazendo calor hoje ~^' – disfarcei.

-Sério? EU acho que hoje o tempo está até bom... De qualquer forma, - ela mudou seu tom de distraído para malicioso. Senti um arrepio – Não parece mais _fresquinho_ aí embaixo quando se está de saia, Na-de-shi-ko?

-AMU-CHAN! – corei como uma garotinha... Erm, eu _sou_ uma garotinha.

-_Hahahahaha_, brincadeirinha, boba!

-Aposto que é muito mais divertido ter uma garota como melhor amiga – choraminguei.

-Nagii!!! Você sabe que não é verdade...! Eu...

-_Shhhh!_ Eu não sou 'Nagi'. Não estrague tudo, sua doida.

-_Gomen_, força do hábito – ela sorriu, constrangida.

-Sei... E você _sabe_ que estou com um short por baixo, não provoque. – Sim. Bati o pé, mas pra vir de saia, mas coloquei um _short_ pequeno e preto por baixo, só por precaução.

-Bom – ela deu de ombros – mas ainda está de saias.

-É... Nadeshiko Fujisaki-san?

-Pois não? – Era o Miyazawa-sensei, professor de matemática. Ele não sabia.

-Sinto muito lhe informar, mas sua sala é a turma "B".

-_Turma B?_

-Exato. Sei que você e a Hinamori devem ser batante amigas, mas queira se dirigir a sua turma para que possamos iniciar as aulas, sim?

Ouvi risadinhas vindo do fundo da sala. Tentei controlar o nervosismo; num momento complicado de minha vida, me separariam de minha melhor amiga.

-Está certo, _sensei_. Perdoe-me o incômodo. – Fiz uma leve mesura para ele e me virei à Amu-chan:

-Nos vemos no intervalo, Amu-chan – sorri.

-_Hai._ – acenou. Ela também parecia bastante insegura.

Peguei minhas coisas e tomei meu caminho à Turma B, que não era muito distante. Ouvi alguns assovios ao abrir a porta e me apresentar, mas preferi ignorar.

Já estava nervosa o suficiente.

Porque, se eu e a Amu-chan estávamos numa turma, e só havia mais outras duas...

Bem, havia 50% de chance de _ele_ estar lá. Meu coração saltitou dentro do peito.

-_Hajimemashite_, eu sou _Fujisaki Nadeshiko_, irmã gêmea do Nagihiko-kun. Espero me dar bem com vocês.

Os assovios aumentaram, seguido de gritinhos e grande agitação do público masculino. Suspirei.

-Bem, vejamos... – Era o Hikari-sensei, professor de ciências... _Ele sabia._ Percebi pela olhadela que me deu – Tem um lugar vago bem ali, atrás do Hotori-kun. Poderia, por favor, se sentar? E vocês parem com isso...! – Sua última frase se referia àquele bando de gorilas assanhados. Ainda bem que eu estava com um short por baixo...

Espere um momento, _"Hotori-kun"_!?! Então eu ia ter de sentar... _Bem atrás do Tadase!?!?!?_

Eu não podia acreditar... Que tipo de sorte é essa que eu tenho?

•

---

**¹ _Yamato Nadeshiko é como os japoneses se referem a uma mulher com atributos que são considerados tradicionalmente desejáveis na perspectiva dos homens da sociedade; geralmente atribuído a pessoas com educação tradicional. É um assunto vasto, mas com uma complicada estética japonesa. Acredita-se que o nome originou-se do salgueiro Dianthus ou da flor Nadeshiko._**

_**Fonte:** Wikipédia -^^-_

_--_

_Gentem, muito obrigada pelas reviews!! A Tenshi tá tão flitz que vcs gostaram, é ;-; q eu vou até soltar fogos agora (?) #lie , enfim, muito obrigada, domo arigato gozaimasu, continuem acompanhando! ^_^ adoro os comments de vcs, alem de me divertir, incentivam essa anja preguiçosa a escrever mais e mais XP é isso o/_

_Até a próxima!! Ja na! : DD  
_


	3. Complicações?

**Capítulo 3 **– Complicações?

.

.

O cabelo de Tadase Hotori cheirava a shampoo de morango – o mesmo que a Amu-chan usava. Fico me perguntando se esse era o motivo, afinal, minha melhor amiga era apaixonada por esse projeto da realeza.

Sentando atrás dele, percebi algumas coisas interessantes: Tadase era _realmente_ tímido, porém, como era bastante requisitado, tinha de driblar sua timidez a todo instante – o que me fez admirá-lo, em determinado momento. Ele também era bastante inteligente – até me ajudou em algumas coisas que eu tinha dificuldade!

Claro que, nem tudo são flores; em instantes o burburinho – quer parecia perseguir-me a todo instante – havia (re)começado:

_-Olha, o Tadase-kun está com a irmã do Fujisaki-kun de novo._

_-Eles não fazem um casalsinho muito fofo?_

_-Aaaah, seria tão legal se o Fujisaki-kun voltasse, né?_

_-Sim, sim! Aí ia ser a Amu-senpai com o Fujisaki-kun, e o Tadase-kun com a Nadeshiko-chan!!_

_-Mas eu ouvi dizer que a Amu-chan gostava do Hotori-kun..._

_-Nãããão, mas ela não namorava o Nagi-kun?_

_-__**Houtou?**__ Pra mim ela e o Hotori-san..._

-Fico me perguntando se minha vida escolar sempre será desse jeito... – Desabafei.

-Hm? Ah, sobre isso... – Tadase sorriu, um sorriso resignado. Pelo visto, ele já havia se acostumado a ser alvo de fofocas.

-Não sei como você consegue levar isso tão tranquilamente, Hotori-kun.

-Não é que eu leve 'tranquilamente' – ele me sorriu outra vez – Eu só acho que se eu ignorar, alguma hora eles pararão.

-_Ou não._

Sorrimos.

_**-KYAAA, olha só!! Eles se ama-aaam, ah!!! KAWAIII!!**_

-Às vezes eu queria ser como a Amu-chan.

-_Haha_. Falando nisso, como ela está?! Ela aceitou bem a sua... Bem, você sabe, sua _mudança_?

-Bem até demais – confessei – Acho que eu sempre agi muito como uma garota, perto da Amu-chan. Deve ser por isso que ela não acreditava em meu interesse nela... – Divaguei, com a mão sob o queixo.

-Interesse? – Ele pareceu um pouco chocado, por quê?

_Aliás_, perguntei a mim mesma, _por que eu estava me abrindo com ele tão facilmente? Eu jamais poderia..._

CLARO QUE NÃO, NADESHIKO! instintivamente, dei uns tapinhas em minha cara, a fim de _me_ fazer acordar – de soslaio, percebi uma interrogação se formando no rosto do Tadase – eu não estava apai... _apaixonada_, por ele. Era só... Gratidão! Isso, gratidão.

Respirei fundo:

-É. Mas isso é passado – sorri, abanando as mãos e tratando de mudar rapidamente de assunto – Junta-se a nós no intervalo?

-Nós? – A interrogação permanecia lá. Resolvi ignorá-la:

-Sim. Comigo, Amu-chan, Yaya-chan... E talvez o Ku... _Sohma-kun_ – decidi chamar Kukai de modo mais formal já que agora era uma garota – se ele não estiver treinando. Que tal? – Sorri, mas porque queria ser educada. Não era como se eu o quisesse lá, com _minha_ turma ou qualquer coisa; até porque, desde minha "vida de menino" ele sempre dava um jeito de aparecer mesmo, então não custava convidar... No fim das contas, acredito que Tadase provavelmente também estava interessado na Amu-chan.

-Ah, claro! – _não dirija esse sorriso tão fofo para mim!_ – Só vou organizar algumas coisas aqui e podemos ir.

Pensei ter ouvido alguns suspiros atrás de mim.

Melhor deixar pra lá.

Em poucos minutos já estávamos andando, lado a lado, em direção ao refeitório. Entretanto, devo admitir que já estava me arrependendo – o burburinho estava definitivamente mais intenso do que antes. Suspirei, afinal, _essa_ era minha vida agora.

* * *

-Diga-me, será que conseguirei sobreviver a isto?

-Muito provavelmente, "Nadehsiko"... Muito provavelmente... – Kukai sorrira, daquele seu jeito desprendido, enquanto me roubava a bola e fazia sua própria cesta.

Tratei de recuperá-la:

-Não use esse tom ao me chamar – resmunguei.

_Passou perto_, quase lhe roubei a bola. Kukai era, de fato, _muito bom_.

Ouvi dizer que lê treinava com os irmãos mais velhos todos os dias.

-Mas você tem que admitir que é engraçado – continuávamos a correr pela quadra, quando ele parou e lançou a bola novamente... ela bateu na cesta, mas não entrou. Voltou às mãos dele, ao invés.

-A tal _'dama perfeita'_, certo? _Yamato nadeshiko_ – sorriu – Por que logo esse nome?

_1... 2... 3..._

-Porque sim – dei de ombros, enquanto corria – Além de ser parecido com meu nome 'original', é _exatamente_ aquilo que almejo com toda essa transformação. Aquilo que quero me tornar.

-Sabe... Você nunca vai ser uma dama perfeita se continuar a jogar basquete desse jeito! – gargalhou.

-Tanto faz... – Aproveitei-me de sua distração momentânea e consegui lhe roubar a bola, agora corria, quicando-a nas mãos, num ritmo frenético – Ninguém te disse? Toda dama, por menor que seja, sempre possui uma _mácula_. – Eu lhe sorri, piscando. Por um milésimo de segundo achei que o tinha feito corar, mas agora não era o momento de pensar nisso...

_**My chance.**_

Posicionei-me e lancei a bola – tudo muito rápido – com um brilho de vitória no olhar: A distância era boa o suficiente...

_Três pontos!_ Era a hora de eu virar o jogo...

A bola girou e girou na borda da cesta, pelo menos umas duas vezes... Kukai e eu observávamos sem nem ao menos, respirar.

_**Cesta**_**.**

-YAY! – Fiz um gesto comemorativo nada feminino. Kukai, apesar de ter perdido, estava se dobrando de rir.

-Não vou nem me dar o trabalho de perguntar...

-Eu só quero ver...! Só quero ver o tipo de garota que você vai se tornar, Nagi!!

Risos.

-Vem, vamos tomar alguma coisa – ofereceu.

Acenei, seguindo-o.

Sentamos em uns banquinhos próximos, parecidos com aqueles que se encontram nas praças, nossas bebidas geladíssimas em mãos. Kukai fez questão de pagar o meu – quando protestei, ele disse:

-Porque você é uma garota agora... E eu sou um cavalheiro – Ele piscou. Por algum motivo senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

-Então... – ele começou – O que você vai fazer agora?

-Seguir – dei de ombros.

-E quanto ao basquete?

-Continuar com ele, oras. Minha mãe bateu o pé, mas no fim, eu consegui convencê-la; afinal, agora tenho que treinar a dança tradicional da família _todo santo dia!_ – suspirei.

Ele me sorrira de novo, um sorriso terno.

Essa era a razão de eu gostar tanto de Kukai: ele era livre, sem preconceitos, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e com os melhores conselhos... Nós éramos praticamente inseparáveis.

-Ainda assim...

-Hm?

-Já pensou no que as pessoas vão falar quando te verem jogando basquete _desse jeito_!?!? Você fica parecendo _um menino_, sabia disso?? _Srta. Dama Perfeita_. – Ele apertou minha bochecha (já vermelha) e continuou com aquela risada pregada no rosto, me provocando.

-Tanto faz – outro dar de ombros – Eu sou a irmã gêmea de Nagihiko Fujisaki. Alguma coisa eu teria de herdar do "maninho", certo? Além da beleza natural... – pisquei, mostrando a língua.

-Mas você não toma jeito mesmo!

Risos.

-Vou te ensinar uma lição!! – Kukai dissera, de repente, começando a me fazer cócegas.

-_Kukaaaaai....!!!_ Pare com isso, seu **bobooo**!!!! – protestei, entre gargalhadas. Como sempre brincávamos assim, não percebi de imediato suas verdadeiras intenções... Não até cairmos do banquinho e, agora na grama, eu perceber que meu melhor amigo estava com o eu corpo grudado ao meu.

-Ku... – corei.

-Você... – ele havia se tornado sério – Você se tornou uma garota muito bonitinha, Nagi...

Eu estava com o uniforme feminino de Ed. Física – um shortinho vermelho com uma blusa branca, onde estava estampada a insígnia da escola – e os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo num laço, feito por uma fita vermelha com pequenas réplicas de flores de cerejeira na ponta.

O brilho de seus olhos verdes me assustava e atraía, ao mesmo tempo.

-Nagi, eu...

-_Sohma-kun..._ – Sussurrei. Por algum motivo eu o havia chamado como 'Nadeshiko' o chamaria, não como 'Nagihiko', seu melhor amigo, costumava ser.

Seus olhos eram muito verdes e brilhantes – eles me hipnotizavam. De uma maneira que eu jamais imaginei ser possível.

Pelo visto, meus olhos castanhos provocavam as mesmas sensações nele, já que, seu rosto parecia se aproximar cada vez mais do meu, num ritmo perigoso...

_Opa!_ Aquilo estava ficando perigoso... Eu _sabia_ onde ia acabar, mas... mas eu não encontrava forças para me soltar, eu...

Nossos lábios mal haviam se tocado, quando ouvi uma voz ao longe: Uma voz que, infelizmente, assombrava meus pensamentos.

-_Fujisaki-saaan, Sohma-kuun...?_

-Anh, Kukai, é o...

-_Hotori!?_

Tarde demais; ele havia presenciado a coisa toda. Só não entendi porque meu coração ficara tão apertado de repente...

-Escuta, Hotori... Eu, eu... – Kukai havia se levantado rapidamente. Ele tentou (em vão) se explicar.

O humor e a sensualidade dissiparam-se por completo.

_Estranho..._

-Você... sabia... – Foi tudo o que ouvi Tadase sussurrar, num tom amargurado, enquanto me levantava. _Ele havia fugido_.

O que Kukai sabia!? Que eu _já fui_ um homem? Mas isso não era motivo pro Tadase chorar, era!?!

Vai entender...

-Nadeshiko – Era a primeira vez que Kukai me chamava pelo 'meu' nome. Sem frescuras ou sarcasmos. Congelei.

-Si-Sim... erm... _Sohma-kun_?

-É melhor você ir lá falar com ele.

_**Eeeuuu!?!**_

-Por quê? – Perguntei, genuinamente curiosa.

-Bom, porque... – ele coçou a cabeça – Porque ele não me ouviria agora. Você é certamente a melhor opção.

_E por que __eu__?_ Pensei em perguntar, mas eu estava vermelha demais para isso.

Só de lembrar... Só de _pensar_ que Kukai e eu... Bem, apesar de ter sido bem rápido a gente tinha... a gente tinha se _beijado!!!_ E, para todas as comprovações e efeitos, como garoto ou garota, aquele havia sido meu primeiro beijo.

Senti náusea e um estranho calor percorrerem todo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Disfarcei:

-Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ele. – E fui seguindo meu caminho antes que vomitasse... _Ou me arrependesse_.

* * *

-Hotori-kuuun – saí gritando (o mais 'delicadamente' possível) e procurando por ele. Já estava quase na hora de irmos para casa, alguns alunos já deixavam seus clubes. Naquele dia, não houvera reunião do nosso conselho estudantil... Mas teria sido melhor se houvesse.

Perguntei à algumas pessoas enquanto corria, mas nada. Até me esbarrar em alguém.

-Ai!

-Ai, me desculpe, eu... _Amu-chan!?_

-Nag.. _Nadeshiko!?!_ Onde você estava?? Procurei você por toda parte! Está quase na hora de irmos pra casa, e...

-Você viu o Hotori-kun!? – Me adiantei, sacudindo-a pelos ombros. Eu não queria perder mais tempo; sabe-se lá o que aquele principezinho chorão poderia fazer...

-Tadase-kun? – Ela pôs a mão livre no queixo – Da última vez que eu o vi, estava no almoxarifado. Por quê?

-Por nada. Preciso falar com ele, vai indo na frente.

Amu-chan tinha uma interrogação no rosto, no entanto, não me perguntou mais nada. Apenas concordou e seguiu.

Corri até o almoxarifado como se minha vida dependesse disso – eu não sabia porque meu coração estava tão acelerado, nem porque eu tinha aquela urgência dentro de mim em encontrá-lo tão logo quanto possível e resolver o mal-entendido... _Mal-entendido!?_ Mas não havia acontecido _nada_! Certo, eu e Kukai nos deixamos levar pelo momento – isso não foi nada bom – mas não era como se Tadase Hotori e eu possuíssemos algum tipo de _compromisso_ ou algo semelhante. Eu só...

**ALMOXARIFADO**

Respirei fundo e abri a porta. Vi sua silhueta pequena ao fundo da sala, em meio a escuridão...

Tadase era, mais ou menos, uns 6cm menor que eu.

-Hotori-kun, _yogatta!_ – Você está... está... – Minha intenção era perguntar "bem"; mas a palavra que proferi, foi – _chorando?_

Ele virou seu rosto em minha direção, seus olhos transbordavam incredulidade e tristeza. Corara.

-Fujisaki... san?

No instante seguinte, ele sorriu – um sorriso tímido.

Não sei bem a razão, mas vê-lo sorrir para mim sempre me acalmava.

Afastando tais pensamentos "sombrios", prossegui:

-T.. Hotori-kun, olha, aquilo que você viu, entre mim e Ku... Bem, entre eu e o _Sohma-kun_ não passou de um acidente, Eu não _queria_ beijá-lo, e você deveria ser o primeiro a saber disso.

-Eu? – ele pareceu confuso.

-Claro! – sorri, tomada pelas emoções – Quem foi o primeiro a me ajudar, pra início de conversa?! Quem foi que me disse para nunca desistir e segurou minha mão quando eu mais precisei? Quem também...

-Fujisaki-san, você não estaria se referindo à Amu-chan? '-'

-Erm... Bom, mas não foi a Amu-chan que me mandava toda semana biscoitinhos caseiros da vovó, certo? – sorri, embaraçada.

Eu esperava que ele não tivesse percebido _as entrelinhas_.

-Bom.. – ele começou, meio sem jeito.

-Não importa – pisquei, num súbito de coragem – O que eu quero que você entenda, é...

Ele meneou a cabeça, um sorriso sincero nos lábios finos:

-Sem problemas. Eu já entendi, _Fujisaki-san_ – o jeito... o jeito que ele disse meu nome, com aqueles olhos escarlate...

Aquela era a primeira vez que eu descobria o sentido das expressões "corar como uma garotinha" e "tremer feito vara verde". Eu sei, soou idiota.

-Bem, então.. – sorri, disfarçando (_tentando_) o nervosismo – Já que meu papel aqui acabou, - uni as mãos num estalo, ainda sorrindo – vou indo, ou a Amu-chan ficará realmente zangada. Ade...

Eu já estava me virando quando Tadase colocou uma mão em meu ombro, fazendo-me parar.

Meu coração deu um salto:

-Hotori-kun... O quê...?

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Num momento, eu girava em sua direção, a fim de atendê-lo e no outro, eu havia misteriosamente perdido o equilíbrio e caído.

Certo, _com o Tadase por cima de mim._

Oh Deus, _não __de novo__._

-Fujisaki-san... _gomen ne_! Eu só...

-Tudo bem, _anh_, na verdade, eu também tenho culpa por ser tão estabanada, eu... – Diferentemente de Kukai, Tadase era _tão leve quanto uma pluma_, mais parecia que _uma garota_ havia caído sobre mim – embora ainda incomodasse um pouco tê-lo naquela posição.

Tadase Hotori, o _príncipe_ de nossa escola, estava _**roxo**_ de vergonha. Ele estava tão – ou mais – constrangido quanto eu mediante as circunstâncias.

Apesar das primeiras tentativas falhas – e pensamentos demasiado indecorosos para uma dama como eu ter devido a proximidade – conseguimos nos separar.

Tadase – depois de bater nossas testas algumas vezes – levantou-se e me ofereceu sua mão. Eu a aceitei, um sorriso tímido.

_Eu estava... __tremendo__!?_

-É, bem... – ele começou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, segurando o riso:

-Sabe, foi assim mesmo.

-Hm?

-Foi _desse_ jeito que aconteceu. Comigo e... Sohma-kun... Bom, você entendeu – terminei, mais nervosa do que pretendia.

-_Wakarimashita._ – seu sorriso balançava meu coração.

Deve ter sido por isso, que eu soltei, mesmo sem querer:

-Você vê... Hotori-kun poderia ter me beijado também....

_Meu Deus, o que eu estou falando!?!?_

-Como? – O vermelho de seus olhos parecia transbordar e tomar toda sua face... seus lábios...

Sacudi a cabeça, frenética; _pare com isso, Nadeshiko!!_

-Na-nada – não pude evitar virar o rosto.

-Ah, bem.. – ele sorriu, ainda sem graça, coçando a cabeça.

... Ele parecia... _feliz..._?

-Então... Amigos? – ele novamente ofereceu-me sua mão. Sua leve, delicada e macia...

_NADESHIKOO!_

Minha mente gritava como minha mãe: _Olha a compostura!!_ Seria algo que ela diria.

-Amigos – eu apertei sua mão, me demorando mais do que a polidez exigia.

Depois disso, me encontrei com Amu-chan no portão do colégio, a lua já ameaçava sair. Dei-lhe um rápido resumo dos acontecimentos – com alguns cortes, é claro – enquanto caminhávamos para casa.

Hoje havia sido um dia... _estranho_. Eu sinceramente esperava que, em meus outros "dias de garota" eu pudesse ter um pouco de paz. Eu quero dizer, _eu não teria que passar por algo assim, __todos os dias__ a partir de hoje, não é?_

-Tomara que não – suspirei, refletindo em voz alta, distraidamente – Tomara que não...

-_Oro?_

* * *

_Amooooores de mi vida, como estan? __*-* n /puxasaquismomodeON_

_Enfffim, mas um cap da fic pro'cês nem vou falar mto hj pq (milagre!) minha criatividade fui pras cucuia, bgz_

_Espero que gostem :) e continuem mandando reviews, fazendo essa autora-amja-baka mais e mais feliz da vidinha dela –q GYUGUSDFYG_

_Aaaaah e **PS:** Milaaaaa abigan –beesha ataka- ahaza, tô adorando tua fic tbm flw? Super-mega-ultra-power limds, bags. Adoro tu e continuo ashando qe VC escreve melhor qe eu, não o comtráriooown MASENFIM qqq ENE_

_Adorotu K3' continua comentando esse comments enoormes qqq BGX_


	4. O segredo do Príncipe

**Capítulo 4 – **O segredo do Príncipe.

Depois de mais um mês, todos já haviam se acostumado com meu jeito 'Nadeshiko' de ser: Polida, refinada, solitária... Uma mulher _perfeita_, de fato. Contudo, algumas vezes meu lado masculino acabava vindo à tona, e eu perdia a cabeça – se eu fosse 'completa' isso seria o que chamam por aí de **TPM** – Era uma espécie de segunda personalidade que me aflorava, como a "Cool and Spicy" da Amu-chan.

_Meus colegas de classe me chamavam de 'Mad Queen'_.

Esse apelido, no entanto, não havia sido em vão: Em nosso conselho estudantil, cada membro possuía uma espécie de identificação, de acordo com sua importância.

Eu era a rainha, Tadase o rei (irônico, huh?). Kukai era o valete, Yaya, o ás. A Amu-chan era o _joker_, coringa – uma espécie de "pau para toda obra".

Eu só entrei nessa bagunça a pedidos da Amu-chan e do Kukai, mas começava a me arrepender.

Falando em Kukai, desde nosso pequeno... _incidente_ que não nos falávamos. Eu o estava evitando. O motivo? Eu me sentia _desconfortável_...

Apesar disso, ele e Tadase pareciam às boas, como sempre. Era incrível perceber como entre garotos era tudo mais fácil.

Sim, _tudo muito mais fácil_, maldita hora em que decidir ser uma garota.

Mas eu não era de desistir tão facilmente, e, além disso, eu estava começando a entender o Hotori – por incrível que pareça, poderíamos ser até considerados como... _amigos._

Tal palavra ainda era estranha para mim, pelo menos, no que dizia respeito ao Tadase.

Nos últimos dias, ele me ajudou nas tarefas do conselho – fazíamos tudo juntos – o reizinho fajuto teve até a audácia de me convidar para um lanche em sua casa; recusei educadamente. Amu-chan disse-me que estava tudo bem, que eu deveria aproveitar sua cortesia – apesar de eu saber que ela ainda gostava dele. Não queria ariscar perder uma amizade. Mais uma.

Mesmo porque, para todos da classe, eu e Tadase Hotori somos um casal, ainda que não tenhamos feito nada para fomentar tais fofocas.

E isso me deixava muito irritada.

No entanto, eu não entendia o porquê de minha irritação: Quando ocorria com Amu-chan, na minha época de garoto, eu me sentia feliz... embevecido, até. Não conseguia compreender porque com Tadase era diferente, _com Tadase era tudo muito diferente_. Mas eu não o odiava, na verdade, meu coração parecia bem feliz e saltitante quando ele se dirigia a mim.

_Talvez esse fosse o motivo da minha irritação_.

Ou talvez, eu só houvesse tomado maior consciência da minha condição feminina neste último mês; aliás, depois do que Kukai fizera, tudo parecia muito claro: _Eu era uma garota e deveria tomar cuidado com minhas atitudes._

Era o que eu havia decidido fazer...

-Então... O que você acha, Fujisaki-san?

-Pois não...? – Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que nem ouvi Tadase me chamar – nem sabia sobre o que ele estava tagarelando; não que precisasse.

Já que minha mente, incontáveis vezes, perdia-se no castanho-avermelhado daqueles olhos com tanta facilidade.

Corei.

-Perdão, Hotori-kun, acho que não ouvi sua pergunta. – sorri, me desculpando.

Ele também sorriu, um sorriso envergonhado.

_Oh, não._

-Na verdade, bem... É que hoje minha avó me deu algum dinheiro e... eu gostaria de saber... Se você... talvez...

Suspirei, torturando-me por dentro:

-Hotori-kun, acredito que temos fofocas o suficiente. Eu não quero que você... que nós... Bem, eu acho melhor não. Melhor não confundirmos as coisas.

-Entendo... – Mas ele não parecia entender, ele parecia extremamente abatido. Pior do que das outras vezes em que eu o havia dispensado.

_Seria hoje algum dia especial?_

- NADESHIKOOO!

-Amu-chan...! – Congelei. Eu deveria estar muito vermelha, mas acho que ela não desconfiou de nada... Apesar do olhar que me dirigiu antes de prosseguir;

-Nadehsiko, _preciso de você_! – Seu tom era tão urgente que fez meu coração comprimir.

-Hotori-kun, se você me dá licença... – sorri apologeticamente e segui minha melhor amiga. Saímos da sala do conselho estudantil (uma sala no formato de um pequeno castelo de cristal, chamado por nós de '_Royal Garden_' ) andando calmamente pelo vasto jardim que se estendia... Amu-chan escolheu um lugar reservado entre algumas árvores – onde Tadase poderia nos ver, mas não nos ouvir – e confessou:

-Bom, então... – Minha melhor amiga olhou de relance para o 'príncipe', batendo os indicadores, muito corada – É que... É que ...!

-Amu-chan, não vou conseguir entender nada com essa sua afobação – sorri, quase maternal.

-Aniversário! Do príncipe... Hoje... eu...

-Espere, HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO HOTORI TADASE-KUN! – Gritei em puro espanto, entendendo a razão do olhar tão triste que ele me dirigira há alguns minutos.

-Psiiu! Não grite! – Amu-chan alertou. - Eu gostaria de fazer uma festa surpresa, mas não vai dar tempo. O que você sugere então... de presente...

-Por que me pergunta? Como eu poderia saber? – Perguntei, realmente embaraçada.

-Bom, é que vocês estão sempre juntos, e vivem conversando... eu pensei – Uma amargura evidente se alastrava em sua voz, misturado a uma insegurança tão característica de Amu. Um tanto receosa, eu a abracei – isso era normal entre garotas, não era?

-Calma, calma... Amu-chan... – O cabelo da Amu-chan cheirava a morangos. O mesmo shampoo que o Tadase usava, percebi no ato.

Também percebi o quanto estava sendo egoísta: Eu não queria abdicar da amizade da Amu, nem do Tadase... Escolher entre eles era uma provável missão impossível sem chances de sucesso.

-Você... bem... Não precisa se preocupar, entende? Eu e o Ta... _Hotori-kun_ não somos... Nós não somos...

Senti sua cabeça girar em negativa, apoiada em meu peito.

-Então... Que tipo de presente você tem em mente? – Ela me encarou. Sorri.

-Nadeshikooo... – Ela começou a chorar, voltando ao meu abraço.

-A-Amu-chan! Eu fiz... Eu disse algo errado?

Mas um meneio negativo, ela me encarou novamente e sorriu, entre lágrimas:

-Bobagem, a culpa é minha. Eu só acho... Bem, todos acham que... Vocês se completam, sabe?

_Eu nunca havia pensado dessa forma_.

-A-mu-chan, não precisa se sentir insegura. Você é especial, é maravilhosa. E eu, jamais, sabendo que você gosta do Hotori-kun, me aproveitaria da situação. Você deveria saber disso – Lhe dei um peteleco no nariz, de leve, e sorri.

-Desculpe... – Ela sorriu – Não deveria, certo?

-Certo. Amu-chan, na verdade...

Ela me interrompeu, fazendo a última pergunta que eu gostaria de responder naquele momento:

-Nadeshiko, você tá apaixonada? Quero dizer...

-Anh! – Devo ter ficado muito vermelha, conclui pelo olhar que minha amiga me dirigiu – É claro que não, Amu-chan, eu... – ri nervosamente, balançando as mãos.

-Nem por mim? – Ela corou, encarando o chão – Quero dizer, não que eu... Bem, você gostava, não é! Ou não! Eu... Eu...

Foi sua vez de ficar boba e atrapalhada.

Corei – o que aquilo tinha a ver com o Tadase? Por que ela me perguntou se eu gostava dela!

Quero dizer, _justo agora..._

Eu achei que a tivesse esquecido, eu achei que, me tornando uma garota, eu não precisaria me preocupar como ela se sentia e relação à mim... _Eu achei que seríamos sempre amigas..._

No entanto... Por mais que eu quisesse negar, tudo que eu fiz...

_Eu estava fugindo_.

Fugindo do ódio ao Tadase, fugindo dos meus sentimentos pela Amu, fugindo da minha antiga vida e, nessa 'nova vida', fugindo de um dos meus melhores amigos.

_Eu era covarde... Desprezível._

-Nade... shiko...?

Senti quentes lágrimas brotarem de meus olhos castanhos. Desde quando eu havia me tornado tão fraca! Desde quando meu coração... Meu coração se tornou tão...

-Então... Você ... _não gosta_? – Seu tom era preocupado e exigente ao mesmo tempo. Eu não podia compreender... - Quero dizer, agora você gosta... De garotos, certo?

Eu meneei minha cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas.

Segurei em seus ombros e a sentir tremer sob minhas palmas:

-Amu...

Suas orbes distenderam, surpresas.

-Me desculpe por fugir – Admiti, sincera – Para mim, a pessoa mais importante sempre será... _você_. Não importa que sexo eu escolha.

Sorrimos,

-_Amuuu-chaaan, Fujisaki-saaaaan..._! – Ouvi a voz de Tadase ao longe, ele corria em nossa direção rapidamente.

-Bem, - Tratei de me recompor – Chega de drama, vamos ver o que o Hotori-kun quer.

Ela me sorriu de novo, dessa vez, um sorriso tristonho.

Senti vontade de deixar minha vida de garota para trás e ampará-la.

Não como amigo, _como homem_.

Bem, mas agora já era tarde. E o Tadase estava vindo.

-O que há, Hotori-kun? – perguntei, polidamente.

-As aulas... Elas vão começar... Vocês estavam demorando, então... – Ver o falso príncipe suado e esbaforido daquele jeito me fez ter pensamentos que eu prefiro não compartilhar. – Fu-Fujisaki-san... Você estava... cho...

-Está tudo bem agora, não é, Nadeshiko! – Amu-chan interviu, o que foi de grande alívio. Sorri:

-Sim, está tudo bem. Vamos para aula antes que o _sensei_ se irrite.

Ambos concordaram, silenciosamente.

Corremos para aula o mais rápido que pudemos, lado a lado.

Não deixei de pensar que minha vida seria assim daqui por diante. _No meio de tudo_. Dividida entre a Amu e o Tadase.

Ou talvez pior.

-_Seeeenseeeeeeei!_

-Nag... Quer dizer, Nadeshiko! Não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para vol...

Eu o agarrei com todas as minhas forças, afundando meu rosto seu peito. Umeda-sensei era como um pai para mim. O único a quem eu poderia mostrar minhas fraquezas, confessar meus medos, expor meu verdadeiro eu... Sendo homem ou mulher.

-Ei, ei... Achei que estivesse de mal comigo – Senti alguns tapinhas na cabeça – E depois... Mesmo com esse _cosplay_ de garotinha, ainda há um homem aí dentro, viu? Eu posso tentar te agarrar...

Eu o encarei, sua feição brincalhona mudou de imediato:

-O que houve? Por que está chorando, hein? Isso não é coisa para nós homens, você sabe... – Brincou.

-Até o homem mais forte... – Dei um pequeno sorriso, desafiadora, entre lágrimas – Tem o direito de fraquejar. Não tem, _sensei_! – Abafei minha voz feminina enquanto afogava meu choro sem sentido em seu jaleco branco.

Mais tapinhas. Dessa vez, em minhas costas. Umeda-sensei não era bom em consolar pessoas ou em dar conselhos. Nunca fora.

Mesmo assim, era um alívio saber que eu poderia contar com ele, de qualquer forma:

-Se apaixonou por aquele Tadase Hotori, não foi! Como eu previ...

-_**Sensei**_**!** – Soltei-o num impulso, assustada – Por que o senhor acha iss...?

-Ora, ora, Nadeshiko. Eu lhe conheço desde que nasceu. Por que não acharia! Está estampado na sua cara, idiota – Ele sorriu, cutucando minha testa afetuosamente.

Fiz uma careta:

-Nem vem com essa, _sensei_. Eu gosto da Amu-chan, e o senhor _sabe_ disso.

-Hm... Será mesmo! – Ele provocou. Não resisti e lhe dei um soco. – Ai, ai! Vejo que continua com os punhos fortes, _Nadeshiko-chan_.

-Eu ainda não te perdoei, ouviu!

-_Hahaha_, Nagi, Nagi... Opa, desculpe. Força do hábito.

-Tudo bem. Só não faça isso na frente dos outros ou terei problemas.

Ele anuiu e continuou:

-De qualquer modo, sinto muito por tudo isso, mas, aquele garoto... – Ficou quieto. Quem não o conhecia poderia equivocar-se, pensando que ele diria algo realmente sério. Ledo engano;

-Ele era tão _fofinho_ que nem eu poderia resistir! – sorrira descaradamente – E também, ele parecia bem preocupado – pigarreou.

-Sei, sei... – Dei-lhe um leve tapa no braço, sentando-me na cama da enfermaria, pensativo – Dois meses, tantas coisas...

-No que está pensando – Ele começou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Dei de ombros:

-Numa porção de coisas. Ser garota é mais difícil do que pensava. A única vantagem **––** se há uma, é que não preciso mais temer seu assédio.

-Você nunca pode ter 100% de certeza – Ele olhou para cima, parecendo distraidamente sério, encarando-me com um de seus grandes e convidativos sorrisos logo em seguida enquanto dizia – Afinal, como eu disse antes... ainda há _um homem_ aí dentro – finalizou, apontando para o meu coração.

Risos.

-O que farei agora, _sensei_?

-Seguir, eu acho – deu de ombros – Não é tão ruim se apaixonar por um homem **–– **_ou um outro garoto_. Mesmo porque, você deu a sorte de cair nas graças de alguém fofo daquele jeito – piscou.

-_Sensei..._

-Como você se sente com relação a tudo isso?

-Sinto-me como se tivesse pulado de um penhasco em direção ao alto-mar. Com os olhos completamente vendados. – Disse simplesmente.

-_Incrível!_ Uma frase digna de filmes melosos, algo digno de ser proferido por uma tola e apaixonada _garotinha_! Trocou os campeonatos de basquete pela novela das seis, minha jovem?

Mais risos.

-Esquece, _sensei._ Você é um bobo mesmo.

-Sente-se melhor?

-Um pouco. Continuo confusa com relação a outras coisas.

-Você vai superar isso, Nagi. E, se não superar...

-Hm?

-Eu vou estar aqui.

-Eu sei que sim.

Compartilhamos outro longo e cúmplice sorriso. Em meu âmago, já me descobrira perdoando-o afinal. Era por essa e outras razões que Umeda-sensei sempre seria meu 'adulto' predileto.

-Bem, então _sensei_ – Levantei-me da cama rapidamente, sacudindo de leve as minhas saias – Vou indo.

-Tão cedo?

-Bem – dei de ombros – Hoje é aniversário do Tadase, acho que não posso bancar a insensível para sempre.

Seu olhar queria me dizer algo mais, mas ele apenas sorriu, enigmático:

-Certo.

Eu me dirigi à porta da pequena sala. No entanto, mal havia terminado de tocar a maçaneta e a porta se abrira – como mágica, _ele_ estava parado à minha frente.

_Tadase Hotori_

-Ta... _Hotori-kun!_

-Fujisaki-san?

Coramos.

-Tadasee! Que faz aqui? – Umeda-sensei não parecia surpreso, tampouco assustado. Ele parecia _radiante_.

-Na verdade – ele sorriu meio sem-jeito – Eu vim... Conversar com o senhor.

Como assim, "conversar com o senhor"! Eu não posso acreditar! Meu melhor amigo e confidente também ouvia os desabafos de... Tadase Hotori!

Era incrível notar como essas coisas me acontecem sempre. Desde que decidi me tornar Nadeshiko, pelo menos.

Olhei rapidamente para meu médico, enviando-lhe um olhar assassino, nada digno de uma dama. Seu olhar, em resposta, me parecia misterioso.

Ainda que um tanto _divertido_.

Um suspiro cansado escapou de meus lábios. Os grandes olhos vermelhos de Tadase passaram rapidamente para mim, aflitos:

-Algum problema, Fujisaki-san?

-Bem, na verdade...

-Na verdade – Umeda-sensei me interrompeu rapidamente – Eu soube que hoje é seu aniversário, Tadase-kun. Estou certo?

-D-De fato, hoje...

-Ótimo! – Meu médico uniu as mãos com um sorriso largo como o de um crocodilo, prestes a alcançar sua presa – Que tal sairmos os três para comer alguma coisa! Já que hoje é um dia tão especial... – Sua falsa expressão solidária me irritou de forma indescritível.

-Sensei, seu energúmeno – acabei soltando – nem. pense. nisso. – Meu olhar era **–– **ou, assim queria eu que fosse** –– **assassino.

Percebi que ele segurava o riso. Fui segurando Tadase pelo braço, sem pensar muito.

-Vamos, Hotori-kun – Meus olhos não desgrudavam dos de Umeda Haruto.

-Bom... é...

-Diviiirtam-seee – cantarolou, enquanto fechava a porta lentamente. De soslaio, vi meu mais precioso amigo virar-se e piscar para mim. Aquele bastardo!

Eu lhe mostrei minha língua como resposta.

Fora do consultório, pude respirar um pouco mais tranquilamente **––** apesar da presença de Tadase ao meu lado.

Continuamos andando, mais por falta do que fazer do que por qualquer outra coisa quando ele finalmente dissera:

-Fujisaki-san?

-Pois não? – Tentei não soar furiosa, sabendo ser quase impossível; vi seu olhar alargar-se e seus ombros comprimirem.

Massageei minhas têmporas, esperando pelo óbvio:

-Eu só gostaria de saber se você...

-Hotori-kun – meu sorriso era polido, tão falso quanto o de uma Barbie – eu já lhe expliquei que minha vida anda mesmo uma bagunça desde minha... decisão. Encontros e coisas do tipo, portanto...

-Na verdade – ele me interrompeu, corado – Eu só gostaria de saber quando você vai soltar a minha mão.

-Ah, isso! – Soltei-o tão rápido quanto possível, virando-me de costas, muito vermelha – Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem – respondeu, quase num sussurro – Então...

Suspirei, sentindo-me mais cansada:

-Já que estamos aqui mesmo. Ouvi dizer que aquela lanchonete famosa aqui perto está com uma promoção ótima. Soltei, rápido demais para não me arrepender.

-Sério? – O brilho de felicidade nos olhos dele fez meu coração pesar dentro do peito, _mas foi só um pouquinho_.

-Sim, no entanto...

-Eu pago. Já vim preparado para isso, quero dizer... – O rosto de Tadase estava mais vermelho que a cor de seus olhos, _se é que isso era possível_.

-Tudo bem, então – Rendi-me finalmente. Vamos lá!

E corri. Porque queria esquecer os sentimentos confusos dentro de meu peito ou se, por apenas um breve momento, queria olvidar-me das regras, não poderia dizer. E antes que pudesse aperceber-me, Tadase corria ao meu lado, com uma expressão realmente aliviada.

Corríamos exultantes, como duas crianças.

-Então... O que vai ser?

-Escolha o que for de sua preferência, Fujisaki-san.

-Mas o aniversário...

Ele meneou a cabeça de leve:

-O que quiser, afinal, o meu presente eu já ganhei.

A intensidade que seus olhos me encaravam, transmitindo um ademais que não fora dito me fez querer fugir o mais rápido possível.

_Eu estava sentindo as famosas borboletas no estômago._ Era quase impossível que eu pudesse comer alguma coisa agora.

-Certo, então...

Acabamos por pedir um combinado **A** – fritas, hambúrguer e refrigerante. E, apesar do jovem 'príncipe' parecer um tanto apreensivo à menção do último, recebemos nossos lanches com rápida eficiência.

A jovem garçonete era toda sorrisos:

-Aqui está o que vocês pediram, bom apetite ao casal!

-CA-CASAL! – Era a primeira vez que eu e Tadase concordávamos em alguma coisa, se bem me lembrava **–– **o fato de que era completamente _inconcebível_ sermos um casal.

Por Deus, se eu tivesse tocado em qualquer coisa daquele menu naquele momento, certamente teria engasgado.

-Ah, não são um casal, então... – A garçonete fez bico, olhando demoradamente para Tadase, o que me fez querer socá-la.

Nada feminino, de fato.

Saíra pensativa da mesa, como se algo entre nós a incomodasse. Eu preferi guardar as palavras que borbulhavam em minha mente sobre ela para mim mesma – até porque seria de extrema deselegância se eu ousasse as proferir naquele local lotado.

Mordisquei uma batatinha, mandando ao meu acompanhante o sinal explícito de que não estava para conversas; apesar de ser uma atitude rude, visto que era seu aniversário, mas tentei não pensar nisso.

Na verdade, tentei não pensar em nada enquanto o observava comer com o canto de meus olhos castanhos – era incrível que em cada coisa que fazia, ele parecia perfeito.

_E essa perfeição me irritava_. Será que ele não possuía mesmo, nenhum ponto fraco?

Passei longos segundos, minutos talvez, analisando-o, a procura de uma mancha, uma mácula; qualquer coisa.

Até que reparei algo bem... Curioso.

-Hotori-kun, você não vai tomar seu refrigerante? – Ele já havia acabado o hambúrguer e as batatas, no entanto sem tocar no líquido, o que me deixou curiosa.

Será que ele era diabético, ou não gostava de doces? Isso não combinava com seu perfil.

-Hm? Ah, sobre isso... – Ele parecia um tanto constrangido.

-Quer o meu? – Ofereci sem pensar. Talvez ele simplesmente não gostasse de cola, o meu era limão. Depois que parei pra pensar vi que isso seria um beijo indireto, caso ele aceitasse minha oferta.

Tentei esconder meu rubor, porém nem foi preciso: No segundo seguinte ele havia destampado e virado o copo, tomando tudo num gole só.

Acredito que esta tenha sido a coisa mais deselegante que ele já fez em sua vida. E a mais máscula.

O 'príncipe' nunca me pareceu tão desconfiado e pouco confortável.

Minutos depois eu pude entender o porquê. E percebi a grande "burrada" – como diria Amu-chan – que havia cometido:

-Hotori-kun... Você está...?

-Não.

-Não o quê? – repeti, confusa.

-Você é idiota? – Ecoou, como se soubesse dos meus pensamentos. Meus olhos saltaram das órbitas.

-Como...!

-Eu perguntei se você é idiota, e parece-me que estou certo – pontuou – Onde está meu Dom Perignon! **Como você, plebéia, ****ousa**** me oferecer esta bebida gaseficada de quinta, não, décima categoria! Não sabe que pertenço à realeza!**

Eu não podia acreditar. Estava delirando! Qual era o problema dele?

Alheio aos meus pensamentos conturbados e espanto aparentes, continuou:

-Aliás, que tipo de _espelunca_ horrorosa é essa! Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções, afinal? Sequestro? Extorsão? Não espera que eu pague por isto, certamente.

Umeda-sensei tinha razão: Ainda havia _alguma coisa_ dentro de mim que clamava como um garoto. Porque no mesmo momento eu havia me levantado, apontado-lhe o dedo na cara e pirado. De um jeito muito, muito ruim:

-QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PLEBÉIA SEU... SEU... _TAMPINHA_! – Dois meses como garota enferrujou meu vocabulário de palavrões – PRA COMEÇAR FOI VOCÊ, TODO EMO E ETC QUE VEIO QUERENDO QUE EU COMEMORASSE CONTIGO A DROGA DO ANIVÉRSARIO, _VOCÊ DISSE_ QUE IA PAGAR, E POSSO ATÉ AFIRMAR QUE ESTÁ TOTAL E COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADO POR MIM! – explodi. E, antes que continuássemos nosso pequeno show, Umeda-sensei irrompera pela porta, num misto de preocupação e alívio.

A essa altura, o delicado "membro da realeza" Tadase estava com um pé em cima da mesa gargalhando, megalomaníaco. Se aquilo não era um sonho então meus pesadelos eram melhores do que eu imaginava.

-Todos para trás, para trás, sou médico – Umeda-sensei saiu abrindo caminho pela multidão de curiosos que havia se formado, mostrando suas credenciais. Ao chegar na mesa em que eu e Tadase estávamos, retirou uma injeção de um dos bolsos e rapidamente aplicou-a em Tadase. Que caiu inerte sobre a mesa, como uma boneca quebrada.

Terror. Tudo que meus olhos transmitiram era o puro e genuíno terror.

Depois disso, não me lembro de ter visto ou ouvido mais nada. Provavelmente, aquela deveria ser a parte em que eu acordava.

_Provavelmente._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo dedicado à Onuki_Yumi que pacientemente aguardou meus 300 séculos de hiatus -exagerada e que me fez colocar muito mais amuhiko/amushiko do que eu planejava por num primeiro momento.  
_

_Depois de 28912308123091238 anos, a Tenshi columbia pictures orgulhosamente apresenta... tadadadãaaa Q  
Parei. Por motivos que todos já devem saber (ou talvez não, mas não vem ao caso) eu super demorei de atualizar essa história. De qualquer forma, eu não a havia abondonado, como disse. E aqui estou. Capítulo 4.  
Milagres acontecem, fellows ;) espero que não estejam [risca] querendo me matar[/risca] muito chateados. Aqui está mais um capítulo de Metamorfose, a qual eu apelidei carinhosamente de 'metal' XD  
_

_Espero que gostem :*_

_Leiam, opinem, mandem reviews, o que é de praxe. E divulguem *-*  
É isso aí, não posso prometer uma atualização relâmpago, mas assim que der, o capítulo 5 também será postado. Vejo vocês numa próxima galáxia. ~  
_


	5. Coração desenfreado

**Capítulo 5 – Coração desenfreado.**

Eu tive um sonho...

Nesse sonho, eu era uma garota indefesa, polida e estava sendo insultada de uma maneira _que nunca antes fora _por um garoto menor, mais novo, loiro e que, acima de tudo, estava delirante sobre pertencer à realeza. E advinha; _eu parecia estar, gradativamente, me apaixonando por ele_.

Lembro-me de ter desmaiado – em meu sonho! E todo o cenário mudara: Eu agora era um garoto, como antes, e estava defronte minha melhor amiga Hinamori Amu. Seus grandes olhos dourados encaravam-me tristonha, sonho e realidade se mesclavam – havia me perguntado se eu ainda gostava dela. Também consigo recordar como aquele pequeno momento inseguro havia feito meu coração bater mais forte. E então tudo era escuridão de novo.

Agora eu estava numa sala de aulas, presa. Parecia haver anoitecido, mas a "sala" possuía uma pequenina porta rente ao chão **–– **nem mesmo uma criança caberia naquela entrada misteriosa.

No momento em que meus olhos fixados à misteriosa e minúscula porta piscaram, dois pequenos seres de corpo miúdo, grandes olhos e cabeças me encaravam: Eles pareciam ter saído de um desenho animado.

Essas 'pessoinhas' eram uma menina e um menino. Vieram flutuando desde a porta até minha direção, ficando à altura de meus olhos. Eles deveriam medir menos de 15 centímetros.

A menina usava um pequeno e detalhado quimono cor de rosa, com pequenas pétalas de flor de cerejeira desenhadas nos contornos. Tinha o cabelo arroxeado-claro preso num delicado rabo-de-cavalo com um ramo das mesmas flores róseas.

O garoto tinha grandes e divertidos olhos – seu cabelo era também arroxeado, mas num tom um tanto puxado para o azul. Vestia uma minúscula touca também roxa, uma blusinha branca e calças azuis. Naturalmente ambos usavam sapatos, mas seus pés eram tão miúdos que me foi impossível enxergar devido à falta de claridade e tudo o mais.

Além do estranho e assustador fato de eles me soarem muito familiares.

A miniatura em forma de garoto me sorriu – era um sorriso amigável, e um tanto 'descolado' para alguém tão diminuto. Ele falou:

-Hey Nagi! A melhor coisa para um garoto é _seguir seu próprio ritmo_.

No momento seguinte a pequenina garota pronunciara, não antes de uma leve reverência:

-E uma dama sempre deve saber _o momento certo para quebras as regras_.

Suas mensagens pareciam querer dizer a mesma coisa. Que eu deveria seguir, acima de tudo, o meu coração. Mas como seguir um coração que nem ao certo sabe o que deseja?

-Lembre-se, você é uma pessoa única, muito querida e especial, independente do seu passado ou das suas escolhas. _Você é você _**––** e nós sempre estaremos aqui pra te apoiar, não importa como.

A última frase, disseram em coro. Acenei positivamente em resposta. Tentei esquecer o fato de eles eram pequeninos demais para se levar a sério – no fim das contas era o meu sonho, _então devia estar tudo bem_.

Os pequenos se despediram com um sorriso e evaporaram. Do nada, um grande espelho que parecia não ter começo surgira em minha frente, do mesmo modo insano e silencioso como a menina e o menino haviam feito. Meu "eu menina" estava refletido neste grande espelho, de uma forma tão nítida que dei um passo instintivo para trás, de susto. Acabei batendo de leve numa das carteiras com minhas costas.

Percebi de imediato que estava vestido em meu antigo uniforme de _valete_ – eu era Nagihiko outra vez, e Nadeshiko se mostrava diante de mim em seus trajes escolares de _rainha_, delicada e feminina.

Eu gostaria de saber se era aquilo mesmo que eu queria, se algum dia eu chegaria a ser uma mulher _perfeita_, como qualquer outra – um pensamento tolo; _nenhum ser humano atinge a perfeição_.

Prendi o fôlego quando o "reflexo" abrira os olhos, me encarando, séria. Caí sentado na carteira onde havia acidentalmente atingido meu corpo momentos atrás. Do misterioso espelho surgira Tadase do lado esquerdo de meu eu feminino, e, de seu lado direito, surgira Amu.

Os três me encaravam – Nadeshiko agora parecia feroz, violenta. Em seus – meus – olhos castanhos brilhavam uma coloração de vermelho perigosa. Mas ela sorria.

_**Mad**__**Queen.**_

Tadase me encarava como _uma garotinha perdidamente apaixonada_ – muito embora ele fosse um garoto. Anatomicamente falando. Não que eu houvesse comprovado – não que eu _quisesse_ comprovar.

Apesar de aquilo ser apenas um sonho e eu parecer estar em minha antiga forma, senti como se fosse corar. O outro garoto parecia implorar-me com os grandes olhos castanho-avermelhados – naturais; não ameaçadores como os de meu eu feminino – que o amasse, que o desejasse, que sentisse sua falta...

Em seguida o espelho mostrara uma cena que me deixara particularmente perturbado – ou perturbada, depende do ponto de vista: Eu e Tadase estávamos nos _beijando!_ E não apenas beijando, estávamos num patamar um tanto mais... _avançado_. E eu estava com aquela maldita calcinha rosa de ursinho! – Não me lembro de ter sonhado nada antes do tipo – _não com o Tadase_. Era meu eu Nadeshiko que o abraçava, bagunçava seus cabelos e o provocava como se possuísse a situação sob controle, mas mesmo sendo Nadeshiko e não Nagihiko a cena não deixava de ser chocante.

Desviei o olhar antes que me arrependesse e percebi, ao encarar meus joelhos, que era a diminuta saia vermelha que estava lá agora – toquei meus cabelos rapidamente – eles estavam presos no costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo que eu os colocava para ir à escola nos últimos meses. Minhas, erm, "imagens" com o príncipe fajuto estavam se tornando lentas, embaçadas. Por um momento tudo ficou escuro e então outras imagens se fizeram aparecer.

Eu estava de volta ao meu quarto, mas ele parecia um tanto desorganizado e _masculino_. **Meu** **quarto**, antigamente. Dessa vez era meu eu, Nagihiko, e minha melhor amiga Amu. Não vou dizer que as cenas que se seguiam – um tanto similares às minhas com Hotori – eram-me estranhas dessa vez; eu já havia sonhado com isso.

Sim, diversas vezes eu e minha melhor amiga nos beijávamos, e nos agarrávamos loucamente – eu a encostava na parede com minha língua se misturando à sua dentro de nossas bocas e ela, em resposta, me enlaçava a cintura com suas pernas esguias. Eu não podia contar quantas vezes havia sonhado com isso, e, por conseguinte, quantas vezes acordara me sentido o pior dos homens.

Depois de algum tempo essa imagem também evaporara, deixando a sala sem fim e sem saídas – exceto pela diminuta porta – num escuro completo. Eu sabia que só de _pensar_ certas coisas magoaria minha melhor amiga, sabia que ela se ferira duplamente agora que eu me transformara em garota, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. E assim que esse pensamento me atingiu a cadeira em que eu estava sentada desaparecera – bem como as janelas, e as grossas cortinas escarlate que varriam o chão. Eu caíra sentada no duro piso, completamente atordoada. Estava tudo escuro e frio.

Desesperada, olhei para cima, para onde _o _céu – o fim de todo aquele sofrimento – deveria estar e dei de cara com um grande par de olhos verde-escuros no longínquo teto. _Kukai_.

No entanto, só seus olhos estavam visíveis; eles soavam preocupados, até um pouco tristes. Lembrei-me de quando nos beijamos, _quando ele me beijou_. Parecia ter sido há tanto, tanto tempo... E eu o havia magoado. Eu sabia que precisava esclarecer aquela história – que eu também havia sido levada pelo momento – que eu devia levar mais à sério minha vida a partir de agora. _Se Nagihiko era um cara ajuizado, Nadeshiko teria de ser duas vezes mais._

Levantei-me. Tal devaneio já me roubara um tempo precioso, eu não poderia ser apenas uma espectadora de minha própria vida, eu deveria _viver_. Seguir meu ritmo. Quebrar as regras – quando necessário. _Nunca esquecer quem eu sou, honrar minhas decisões._

E não voltar atrás.

Limpei instintivamente a poeira de minhas saias e caminhei à frente, no escuro – não sabia o que me aguardava pela frente, não entendia de muitas coisas. _Porém não deixaria nada mais me impedir._

E então eu acordei.

-Oh, por favor, Hotori-kun, não me faça mais passar um susto desses – reclamei, polida. Um sorriso culpado e arrependido foi tudo que obtive em resposta.

Estávamos na frente do hospital agora, o sol se pondo. Aparentemente Yaya e Kukai – que vieram nos visitar mais cedo – tinham "outras coisas" para fazer e partiram tão logo acordamos. Eu não pude conversar com meu amigo, malmente havia-os implorado para que não preocupassem Amu com meu desmaio repentino – Umeda-sensei já havia me examinado e reafirmado que estava tudo bem, que minha 'cena' fora nada mais, nada menos do que "chilique de mulherzinha", com um sorriso sarcástico. Reprimi minha vontade nada feminil de dar-lhe um soco.

Tadase também estava razoável – o motivo pelo qual meu Sensei tomava conta dele eu descobrira afinal; o príncipe tinha algumas restrições alimentares e baixa tolerância a açúcar – coisas doces em excesso o fazia ficar como se estivesse bêbado.

E, 'bêbado' o reizinho de merda sentia-se como o dono do mundo.

Opa, palavrão inesperado.

De qualquer forma, um pouco de soro e descanso o havia feito voltar ao normal – ou tão normal quanto um garoto como TadaseHotori possa ser.

Ele encarava o chão, triste. Eu não podia imaginar se sua tristeza era comigo ou consigo mesmo – afinal eu o havia chamado de baixinho entre outras coisas.

-Escuta – coloquei uma parte de meu cabelo arroxeado que fugia do rabo-de-cavalo recém amarrado atrás de minha orelha no momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram **––** ele parecia muito pálido.

-O que houve, Fujisaki-san?

-Olha – suspirei – Não acho que tenha sido culpa sua – _mentira_, ele deveria ter me avisado, eu teria trocado o pedido dele por um chá gelado ou algo parecido – Então você pode tirar esse olhar triste do rosto? Por... _mim_? – Sorri o mais docemente que pude.

Eu estava flertando com ele! Não acredito...

Seu sorriso em resposta – como era de praxe – me desarmara por completo; Embora eu ainda sentisse um resquício de ressentimento vibrando em cada fibra de seu ser. Mediante as circunstâncias, decidi tomar uma decisão bastante impulsiva:

-Bem, ainda temos algum tempo antes de escurecer completamente. Poderíamos... Não sei, caminhar por aí.

O sorriso que ele me entregava era praticamente a chave para o seu coração – isso se eu não soubesse que já a tinha, modéstia a parte.

Porque uma garota _sente_ quando tem alguém apaixonado por ela, garotos não são muito sutis em camuflagem de sentimentos.

Vai por mim, tenho experiência dos dois lados, sei do que estou falando.

Andamos sem rumo aos redores do hospital e começamos a conversar por um longo, longo tempo – perdi a conta de quantas vezes o reizinho me implorou perdão – eu estava tão sem-graça que só sorria em resposta.

A verdade é que ainda estava um pouco chateada com ele, mas não por causa dessa confusão com os refrigerantes, ou com sua insistência em me levar para sair a todo tempo. O que me irritava era saber que, lá no fundo, ele despertava _alguma coisa_ em mim; não há nada mais certo do que seu inconsciente **––** _isso_ era o que estava me irritando.

Conclusão: Era e não era culpa dele, na verdade, eu tinha sérias dúvidas se algum dia conseguiria não culpá-lo por algum erro meu. Eu teria que começar a trabalhar nisso.

Detesto admitir, mas estava me divertindo. Estávamos conversando e caminhando tão distraidamente que encontramos nosso destino nos portões da escola – já era quase noite, há essa altura; alguns alunos saiam de seus clubes apenas àquela hora, classes avançadas arrumavam o material para chegarem em casa tão rápido quanto possível.

Lembrei-me que só saímos mais cedo hoje por causa do aniversário de Tadase – Como direi... Ser membro do conselho tem suas pequenas vantagens – além do fato de toda escola pensar que éramos namorados e tínhamos um encontro marcado, ou coisa parecida.

Um tanto irônico perceber que voltamos para escola quando todos os outros alunos queriam livrar-se dela.

Caminhamos mais um pouco, eu tentava de todas as maneiras refrear minhas mãos de _sequer_ pensar em se aproximar das mãos dele – até pequenos beliscões foram aplicados para que as danadinhas de vontade própria fossem controladas. Chegamos às portas do Jardim Real.

Sentamos nas escadas – a saleta já estava toda trancada – e permanecemos, lado a lado, num silêncio imensurável observando a lua que surgia lá no alto. Estranhamente, o ar gelado e o sossego me deixavam bastante... Confortável.

-Fu-Fujisaki-san...

-Hn, sim, Hotori-kun? – respondi, distraída, observando o luar.

-E-e-e-e—eu... gosto muito de você.

-_Hotori-k_...

É, eu sabia, mas ouvir de forma aberta e inesperada é sempre erm... _Espantoso_.

Principalmente quando você _não sabe_ como responder.

Não me entendam mal, não é que eu o odiasse ou algo do tipo. É só que... Dois meses e pouco ainda não era suficiente para eu me habituar a essa vida de menina.

É certo que ele me provocava as famosas "borboletas no estômago", e meu coração sempre parecia descontrolado ao encarar aquele rosto infantil e os enormes olhos rubis... Mas ainda havia a Amu-chan nessa história... E o Kukai... Sem falar que eu não tinha certeza se o queria como... bom... _meu namorado_.

Só de pensar nessa palavra senti minha garganta se fechar.

-Hotori-kun, olha, eu...

-Não precisa me responder agora – Ele sorriu, parecendo adulto pela primeira vez **––** o que me fez achá-lo inegavelmente bonito – Só queria que você... Soubesse.

-Bem, agora eu já sei – sorri, nervosa, procurando algum lugar para esconder meu rosto.

-N-na na verdade...

-Sim...?

-Eu gostei de você, desde o primeiro momento. Sempre. Mas você parecia tão distante, apesar de sempre ser educada, bondosa e...

-Epa, espera um pouco aí – interrompi sua fala; sei que não era a coisa mais educada a se fazer, mas... Eu tinha ouvido direito! – Quer dizer... Que você... Sempre foi apaixonado por mim. Mesmo há dois meses atrás, quando eu era...

-S-sim – Ele admitiu, suas bochechas redondas mais vermelhas que as orbes escarlate – N-na verdade...

-Tadase Hotori... _Você é gay!_ – Perguntei, bastante espantada. Quero dizer, não que eu tivesse preconceitos ou algo assim, e não que eu quisesse deixá-lo ainda mais embaraçado com toda a situação; é que o espanto foi tanto que saiu sem querer.

Percebi, como diria Amu-chan, a "burrada" que havia feito de imediato, tentei me desculpar, abri a boca num gesto quase desesperado – ele meneou a cabeça em negativa lentamente, um sorriso sereno no rosto – o rubor parecia se desvanecer aos poucos.

Senti-me o pior dos seres, sei que foi uma coisa impulsiva, uma curiosidade mórbida. Mas em minha situação, o que você faria?

-Deixe-me terminar. Na verdade, sempre senti uma admiração muito grande por você. Umeda-sensei sempre me falava do quanto você era divertido, 'descolado', despreocupado com as coisas... O quão livre se parecia. E eu admirava isso em você, Fujisaki-san, porque nunca tive a oportunidade de ser... Bem, como você é.

Meu queixo rolaria escada abaixo, se isso fosse possível: Enquanto eu invejava o Hotori por ter o amor de minha melhor amiga, ele me invejava por eu ser... _eu_ _mesmo!_

Esse é o tipo de coisa que não se ouve todo dia.

-No entanto, tentei me aproximar de você de todas as formas e você sempre me evitava... Tive a impressão que me odiava, mas não conseguia ver o porquê.

_Você não entenderia_.

-Hotori-kun, eu era um _homem_. – Respondi, simplesmente, fingindo um cinismo que não sentia.

De fato, era uma história muito longa para o pobre garoto assimilar e, se algum dia ele descobrisse minhas verdadeiras intenções naquela época, se ele sequer imaginasse as linhas da verdade, provavelmente me desprezaria.

E, por motivos que não queria desvendar, ter a aprovação de Tadase Hotori era tão importante quanto a de minha melhor amiga agora.

Talvez mais.

-Bem, sim – Ele sorriu, desconcertado – Mas agora... As coisas mudaram... Não mudaram, Fujisaki-san?

Seu olhar parecia me penetrar a alma; se não estivesse sentada, temia cair em seus braços.

Senti suas mãos pequenas – e agora frias, pelo vento da noite escura – se comprimirem às minhas, timidamente.

Meu coração deu umas duas batidas mais rápidas, engoli em seco. Dei graças aos Céus estar escuro o suficiente para ele não perceber meu rubor.

_Tadase Hotori poderia ser um terrível Don Juan quando queria,_ Oh. Deus.

-Em que sentido? – Senti minha voz falhar, mas não me daria por vencida facilmente.

-Bem, n-nós poderíamos... Ser...

-Ser...?

-Amigos.

Não sabia dizer se o suspiro que escapara de meus lábios naquele momento era alívio ou decepção. Mas ele soubera.

-O-Ou talvez...

Meus olhos encararam os seus por um segundo. O vento soprava forte. Não me importava em pegar um resfriado, sequer me passou pela cabeça o tamanho da bronca que levaria de minha adorável mãe por me demorar tanto. O mundo, _o meu mundo_, parecia girar em torno daqueles grandes olhos escarlates. Nada mais parecia fazer sentido.

Não me recordei de meus pensamentos confusos, minutos atrás. Não me parecia relevante divagar sobre o que eu era, o que eu fora. Senti como se uma força maior empurrasse meu rosto em direção ao dele – nossos olhos se fechavam lentamente, nossos lábios cada vez mais próximos... Eu provavelmente daria meu segundo beijo em Tadase Hotori e não parecia insatisfeita com isso. De fato...

-Crianças! Aí estão vocês! – Como se uma mágica houvesse sido rompida, afastei-me de Tadase no mesmo segundo. Virei-me para ver quem havia felizmente – ou _infelizmente_ – nos interrompido. Era Amakawa Tsukasa, zelador, escritor, diretor e um outro sem-fim de coisas em nossa escola.

Ostentava um sorriso significativo de olhos fechados no rosto, uma grande chave na mão esquerda. De uma forma misteriosa e assustadora, Tsukasa sempre me lembrou muito o Hotori.

Talvez porque ambos haviam ocupado o cargo de 'Rei' no Conselho, cada qual em sua época.

-Procurei vocês por toda parte! Sua mãe, Nadeshiko-san, e sua avó, Hotori-kun... Elas estavam bastante preocupadas.

-Okaa-sama quer provavelmente me matar. – Disse, com um arrepio passando pelo corpo.

-Ah, não precisa exagerar, Nadeshiko-san. Disse que estavam em uma missão especial com os Guardiões! Tenho certeza...

-Tsukasa-san – Não era de meu feitio interromper professores, mas eu estava à beira do desespero – O Senhor não a conhece. Ela deve estar muito, muito furiosa.

-Hmmm, entendo. Hotori-kun, pode levar Fujisaki-san para a casa então?

Tadase parecia mais apavorado que eu com tal possibilidade.

-N-na verdade, Hotori-kun, se for muito incômodo, você... – Sorri nervosamente. Não sabia o que seria pior; enfrentar minha mãe ou andar _sozinha_ por aí com o Hotori sofrendo sérios riscos de agarrá-lo.

-Não tem problema. Tsukasa-san, pode avisar a Obachan?

-Claro, claro. Vão em paz, crianças.

E fomos. Andamos todo o caminho deserto até o portão da escola sem dizer uma palavra. Se ele estivesse se sentindo da mesma forma que eu – e eu desconfiava que sim – todo constrangimento poderia ser explicado com apenas um vocábulo; e eu tinha medo de proferi-lo até em meus pensamentos.

Cruzamos os portões e seguimos para minha casa **––** uma distância considerável. Não consigo recordar bem, mas em algum momento quebramos o gelo – figurativamente falando, a noite estava particularmente fria – e conversamos pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, trivialidades.

Respondi quando tive a chance, sorri por educação, mas não sentia minha alma realmente naquilo – algo naquela noite havia acontecido... _quase_ acontecido. E isso me deixava bastante insegura.

Perguntava-me a todo instante como ele parecia não ligar, como, em questão de segundos, tudo parecera voltar ao normal. Mesmo tendo nós quase nos b-bei... Bem.

Interessante perceber que quando me lembrava de Kukai e do nosso pequeno "acidente" não me sentia tão sem rumo; talvez porque o considerava quase como um irmão e entendi que aquele fora apenas um momento de fraqueza.

Nossa, como isso soou estranho. Tenho que me afastar dos mangás da Amu-chan para conservação de minha própria sanidade.

Tadase continuou o que ele pensava ser um diálogo, até que um espirro me escapou e me dei conta de que estava _congelando_.

-Fujisaki-san, você está bem?

-Sim, bom, é só esse tempo que...

Nem terminei meu raciocínio e senti sua capa azul-escura de Guardião cair sobre meus ombros. Corei.

-S-sei que não ajuda muito, mas...

-Bom, na... Na verdade...

-Posso esquentar suas mãos também, se quiser.

Seu olhar era sério, suas bochechas enormes e fofas brilhavam – elas pareciam mais quentes que as minhas mãos, de fato. Tadase silenciosamente me pedia permissão para fazer algo que queria há muito, muito tempo.

E eu sentia cada vez mais me afundar em um grande poço, só mais uma decisão impulsiva não faria mal.

Acenei silenciosamente sem encará-lo, temendo chorar ou mudar de ideia.

Demos as mãos e continuamos a caminhar, em silêncio. Mais alguns minutos estávamos discutindo banalidades e rindo. Gostaria que fosse sempre assim, mas, ao mesmo tempo...

A imagem de meu sonho inundou-me o pensamento novamente; resisti ao forte impulso de soltar sua mão – sabia que, se o fizesse, poderia magoá-lo de um jeito irreversível.

Ah, que problemática havia me tornado...

Tentei focar-me em qualquer outra coisa enquanto prosseguíamos, até que, finalmente, chegamos à minha casa.

Sentia um misto de alívio e decepção – na verdade, eu queria muito continuar conversando coisas sem sentido com ele, rindo feito uma boba e... E, acima de tudo, não queria soltar aquelas pequeninas e delicadas mãos. De jeito nenhum.

Entretanto, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso eu tivesse mais daquilo. Eu estava me tornando uma egoísta.

-Então, parece que chegamos – Tadase sorriu, a mão quente que antes segurava a minha agora seguia deliciosamente incerta pelo meu rosto. Eu me sentia feliz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, apavorada.

-Sim... – Fechei meus olhos, comodamente aproveitando o momento o máximo que podia, antes que me arrependesse.

_Antes que acordasse_.

-Hotori-kun...

-Sim, Fujisaki-san?

-E-eu...

-Sabia que conhecia essa voz! Andou esquecendo o caminho da própria casa, Nade... Hotori-kun?

Era a Amu.

A pequenina mão real estava sobre meu ombro agora, a outra havia segurado a mão que antes a esquerda havia abdicado.

Claramente, parecíamos dois apaixonados. Não que eu quisesse negar – ou afirmar! – isso, mas entre todas as pessoas que eu _não queria_ que me flagrassem, minha melhor amiga estava no topo da lista...

* * *

_Título brega, erg x_x_

_Nunca fui boa com títulos._

_Enfim, capítulo cinco! Saiu mais rápido do que eu imaginava - agradeçam a minha imaginação troll (ou não). Esse ficou bem grandinho até... Nadeshiko anda tirando todas as minhas forças GDFUKASDFHISDFH._

_Bem, o outro capítulo foi mais amuhiko, esse é mais tadashiko, e o próximo... No próximo vocês descobrem xB_

_Ainda não sei com quem ela termina, anyway._

_Disse que não ia colocar charas, mas advinha quem aparece no sonho da nossa donzela? huehuehueheu._

_Tá, parei com os spoilers, leiam e se deliciem (-wtf). Espero que gostem, porque eu particularmente adorei escrever esse _


	6. O sabor do ciúme

**Capítulo 6 – O sabor do ciúme.**

Início de Abril, início de um novo semestre. Eu praticamente não tive férias, dado aos meus trabalhos como "rainha" no conselho e minhas práticas com a dança tradicional da família.

A vida deveria ser feita sempre de novos começos - ou talvez ela seja, mas não do jeito bom e renovador que esperamos...

Amu-chan já está uma semana contada sem falar comigo; bom, eu não a culpo – não totalmente. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, provavelmente faria a mesma coisa.

Exceto que não, **não** faria. Amu sempre fora problemática e eu sempre fui pragmático, _ops_, pragmática.

Mas eu acho que não receberia minha melhor amiga com sorrisos radiantes se a flagrasse no maior clima de romance com o garoto que gostava, não realmente.

Contudo, acredito que não faria algo tão infantil quanto_ "Hotori-kun, pode dizer à Nadeshiko que não estou falando com ela?"_ , _"Hotori-kun, eu não preciso que você me peça desculpas por essa amiga-da-onça, não gaste sua preciosa voz"_ ou ainda _"Hotori-kun, é sério! Não adianta fazer essa carinha fofa pra mim eu, definitivamen... OHMEUDEUS NÃO"_ e sair correndo.

E sim, todas as minhas tentativas de lhe pedir desculpas até agora foram, bem... falhas.

Para dizer o mínimo.

Se há algo de bom (?) que eu possa tirar de todo esse constrangimento é que ela passou a falar com o Tadase com muito mais frequência, a fim de passar-lhe recados desnecessários – já que eu estava bem ao seu lado – que seriam passados adiante para mim, como naquela antiga brincadeira...

Bem, _infantil._ Exatamente assim.

E não posso dizer de verdade que fico feliz por ela; com relação ao Tadase, eu me refiro.

Porque por dentro eu sinto como se meu coração inflamasse a cada toque, a cada sorriso...

Mas, claro, não posso protestar porque não seria digno de uma dama, já que não quero piorar o clima entre nós duas e, principalmente,...

Principalmente porque não quero, _definitivamente_, admitir que estou com ciúmes de Hotori Tadase – porque isso sim é inconcebível.  
Principalmente depois das vontades estranhas que sinto quando estamos sozinhos.

Não que isso tenha acontecido com muita frequência nos últimos tempos; porque minha adorada melhor amiga Amu-chan faz questão de se aproximar em todas as reuniões do conselho, de "nos" buscar na porta da sala e "nos" acompanhar até o refeitório - oh, sim, Amu Hinamori se tornou uma garota feroz.

E eu teria orgulho dela, se ainda fosse Nagihiko.

Não ilógico, eu também sentiria um tanto de ciúmes, mas pela pessoa certa, e sem riscos de machucar ninguém.  
Porque sentindo (e admitindo!) que tenho ciúmes de Hotori Tadase... Bom, isso complica ainda mais as coisas, afinal...

Tadase, em seu aniversário, se declarou para mim.

Sim, _declarou_. 'Na lata'. E eu ainda não dei uma resposta.  
Claro que rolou – como diria a Amu-chan que não me odiava – _"aquele clima", _mas eu me dei conta que nunca o havia respondido propriamente desde o acontecido.  
Mesmo porque, minha adorável melhor amiga não me dá a mínima chance de fazer isso.

Acabo de aprender mais uma coisa no mundo das garotas: A competição é acirrada e rompem-se todos os laços de amizade quando há um garoto em comum envolvido.  
É realmente necessário que eu escolha entre o garoto por quem sinto... bem, hm, _uma leve atração _e minha melhor amiga?

Naquela tarde, enquanto atualizava Umeda-sensei de minha atual situação, pude perceber que ele se esforçava o máximo para permanecer sério: e eu, em contrapartida, me esforçava o máximo para não encará-lo e acabar por enxergar uma cesta de basquete onde eu teria de acertar minha preciosa bola bem no centro de sua cara.

–Bom... Nagi... Eu acho – segura risada – Acho que você, Nagi, veja bem... – outra tentativa falha de segurar uma risada.

Eu já disse o quanto a felicidade transbordante dele e o jeito como ele pronuncia sarcasticamente meu "antigo nome" está me irritando profundamente?

–Sensei, ria. Ria bastante antes que eu me arrependa e termine logo com isso – falei, feminilidade treinada meses a fio jogados ao vento.

E ele riu;

Mas ele não riu por apenas alguns segundos, como pensei – ele gargalhou ferozmente pelo que eu julguei ser dez minutos. No décimo primeiro eu já queria transformar todos os seus órgãos vitais em poeira de estrada.

Opa, **Mad Queen.**

–Bom – longo pigarro – Eu acho que venci a aposta. Você está caidinha por ele.

–Oh, sensei, pelo amor de Deus...! Isso eu já sei... - **opa!**; fingi não perceber o crescente interesse em minha fala por meu mentor –– Eu gostaria de alguma novidade, ou, pelo menos de algo que me ajudasse a resolver essa situação... E não – minhas mãos foram rápidas em interromper a respiração que Umeda-sensei tomara antes de começar a falar - ... Não inclua nada que tenha a ver com 'se declarar ao Hotori' porque isso eu definitivamente não farei.

–Hm... Certo. - seu sorriso brilhante e sua felicidade constante estavam aniquilando o restante mínimo de minha compostura - E por que não, exatamente? – Sério, seu sorriso despertava meus instintos assassinos a cada segundo que passava.

–Porque não é a hora. Eu não me sinto preparada para isso. Além do mais, tem o Kukai e a Amu-chan e eu decisivamente não quero machucar ninguém em detrimento de minha felicidade - Ou algo parecido.

–Mas sabe, hm... – ele agora estava (finalmente!) sendo razoável – Se você não lutar pela sua felicidade e só pensar nos outros como prioridade, como fica a 'sua' vida? _Vai continuar se sacrificando pelo bem da humanidade e deixando o que é importante para trás, Nagi?_ Tem certeza disso!

–Eu simplesmente não posso ser um **cafajeste**, sensei! – explodi – Bem – respirei fundo e voltei a sentar ao seu lado, naquela maca que tanto estava cansada de suportar minhas lamentações – ..._'uma garota má'_. Eu também não posso desconsiderar os outros por minha causa, isso é egoísmo!

–É? Bem, e você aguentará ser altruísta para sempre e acabar perdendo o que tem de mais precioso? Acho que você, mais do que ninguém deveria saber que garotos são bastante..._ inconstantes..._

Em minha ingenuidade e vontade tola em salvar o mundo como um super-herói de ambos os sexos, eu realmente não percebi o que Umeda-sensei queria dizer naquele momento...

Mas agora, que via uma garota aleatória tentar descaradamente esfregar seus seios no braço do meu Tadase e vê-lo ficar irritantemente vermelho com tais atitudes me fez perceber _exatamente_ o que ele estava falando.

Eu só não havia percebido antes como garotos são sempre tão influenciáveis por um par de seios fartos porque... bem, eu nunca tinha me atido a esse fato, já que só tinha olhos para Amu – de certa forma.

Oh, que tolo era. Provavelmente um dos últimos bons garotos da face da terra, provavelmente já uma fiel e apaixonada garota sem solução pronta para desabrochar.

Incrível mesmo era ver a **si-ri-gai-ta** – para não usar de termos piores; ainda sou, _ou tento ser_, uma dama – fazer isso abertamente, na minha presença.

Bom, não que eu e Tadase já tivéssemos alguma coisa – nós malmente nos beijamos! – mas... ela não era surda, era! Ela sabia dos boatos que corriam por toda a escola, não sabia! Para todos os efeitos, Tadase e eu éramos namorados. **na-mo-ra-dos** –– por algum motivo, tal palavra já não me assustava...

A ausência dela, por outro lado...

Mas penso que a energúmena teve até um papel importante em meio ao meu complexo de heroísmo porque naquele momento em que a desavergonhada – creia-me, eu nunca utilizei desses termos com tanta frequência quanto hoje – tentava afundar seus nojentos melões no rosto do príncipe safado que não tinha a mínima intenção de afastá-la, havia chegado a hora que Amu vinha escoltar-nos ao refeitório; assim impedindo qualquer comunicação mais "íntima" entre nós dois.

Acredito que ela tenha presenciado a cena toda a julgar pelo seu grito escandaloso e dedo indicador em riste para a vagabunda. Oh, que minha mãe não leia meus pensamentos...

Quando achei que ela voaria em Tadase – ou até mesmo na dita cuja – para exigir explicações, começar uma confusão ou qualquer coisa ela voou... _Mas foi em minha direção!_ –– e me puxou tão rapidamente que nem tive tempo de avisar ao professor que estaria saindo primeiro.

–OK, então... Qual. é. o. seu. problema? – Amu me arrastou para um canto afastado do resto do colégio, no caminho do _Royal Garden_, por sinal – e só faltou me encurralar na cerca viva com seu corpo diminuto.

Fosse em 'outra vida', eu teria gostado de tal confronto.

OOK, não. Já basta, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, _ou o que seja._

Não pude deixar de lado o sarcasmo:

–Achei que você não estava dirigindo-me a palavra.

_Ah, o natural veneno feminino..._

Amu tapou os lábios com ambas as mãos, a expressão era um misto de choque e raiva contidos; resolveu seu pequeno conflito interno bancando a** 'cool & spicy' **mais uma vez:

– Isso não vem ao caso. O que eu quero saber é o que, _realmente,_ passa pela sua cabeça.

_Ooh, você não quer saber._

– Em que sentido? – eu fingi uma inocência que não possuía. Eu sabia à quê ela se referia.

–OOOH, PELOAMORDEDEUS! Você viu tão bem quanto eu o que aquelazinha estava fazendo com nosso... **Com o Hotori-kun. **Vai dizer que não percebeu!

–Percebi. Mas o que raios eu poderia ter feito! Você queria que eu armasse uma cena como você fez há alguns instantes! – Explodi. – Alegando O QUÊ, hein, Hinamori Amu! Que eu e o Tadase temos um relacionamento! É isso que você queria!

Calma, Nadeshiko. Mantenha a compostura.

–Si... **NÃO!** Quero dizer, alguma coisa você devia ter feito, caramba! Eu sei lá, ter sido venenosamente sutil e afastado ela com seu olhar, você é boa nisso!

Nossa, isso magoou.

–Amu-ch... Não, Hinamori Amu... Está me chamando de insensível!

– E POR QUE NÃO CHAMARIA! – Foi a vez de minha... _melhor amiga?_; explodir também – VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU GOSTAVA DO HOTORI-KUN... VOCÊ SABIA E... E AINDA ASSIM... – E desabou no choro.

–Sim, eu sabia. E o que você queria que eu fizesse, exatamente! EU NÃO ME APAIXONEI POR ELE POR VINGANÇA OU PORQUE QUIS, TÁ BOM! Pelo contrário, eu sou a ÚNICA que se incomoda com isso o tempo todo tentando reprimir o que sinto. Tentando não dar esperanças, tentando não machucar ninguém... MAS OLHA O QUE ACONTECE, MINHA MELHOR AMIGA AINDA ME IGNORA E ME CHAMA DE INSENSÍVEL! Não é como se eu estivesse na porta da sua casa fazendo algum indecência, certo! Foi o luar... o frio... o clima... _EU NÃO SEI!_ ME DESCULPA, PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ. ME PERDOA. Eu nunca tive a intenção de gostar dele ou te magoar, eu... – e acabei por chorar também.

E choramos... Choramos como dois bebês recém-nascidos ansiando por carinho, cuidado. Choramos, nos ajoelhamos e nos abraçamos – e quando menos percebemos... Estávamos sorrindo.

–Amu-chan, eu te amo.

_–O... O quê?_

–Eu já disse isso há algum tempo, mas não importa com quem eu fique no final – você sempre será meu primeiro amor. Mantenha isso em mente. Eu jamais faria algo pra te magoar... _Propositalmente_, pelo menos.

Encostamos nossas testas e gargalhamos – essa coisa de garota era, de fato, mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

–Mas sabe... Nagi - ela me disse um pouco mais tarde, ambas deitadas na grama na sombra de uma árvore próxima – Você devia dizer à ele.

–Eu já te disse que não me sinto preparada psicologicamente para isso.

– Ok, ok... Senhora complicada. – ela riu, mas sem deboche – Mas ao menos você o deixaria sabendo. Os garotos não esperam para sempre, sabia! Eu não dei atenção ao meu melhor amigo que era louco por mim, e veja o que aconteceu? Ele acabou virando uma garota e apaixonado pelo cara que eu gostava e não estava nem aí pra mim. – rimos. – Mesmo que vocês não comessem a namorar já, você devia deixá-lo saber.

–E-Eu não sei... – respondi com sinceridade. Porque realmente não sabia.

Mas e se Tadase fosse como... bem, _eu?_ –– não que ele fosse virar uma garota e se apaixonar por si próprio (?) – mas e se ele se encantasse com a garota dos grandes melões? E aquela declaração de amor ao luar – a primeira da minha vida – e toda aquela gentileza, os risos, as memórias...?

Bem, eu certamente não perderia para a senhora eu-sou-linda-agora-mas-terei-problemas-de-coluna-mais-tarde-por-causa-desses-meus-peitões; meu espírito competitivo de jogador (hm, **jogadora**) de basquete não permitiria isso.

Então, o que faria?

No fundo, eu já havia encontrado a resposta:

–É isso, eu vou deixá-lo ficar sabendo.

Era aula de Ed. Física.

Estávamos treinando como jogar queimada –– ok, todos nós sabíamos como fazê-lo, mas o Takahata-sensei fazia **questão** de nos tornar _experts_ nessa arte inútil já que suas aulas eram _só sobre isso_.

_Ah... como eu queria poder jogar basquete._

Talvez o basquete me deixasse mais tranquila nesse momento – porque sim, eu havia decidido me declarar ao Tadase... E ninguém disse que isso era tão opressor e difícil

_Pois é, essa parte ninguém me fez o favor de ensinar._

Estávamos todos em duplas pareadas – um garoto e uma garota. Como as aulas normalmente envolviam classes misturadas, eu estava com Kukai. E o Tadase estava com... Advinha? A garota dos peitões.

Destino engraçado, esse meu...

Kukai e eu falamos o mínimo – eu realmente precisava conversar com ele e esclarecer as coisas como havia feito com a Amu.

Bem, não de um jeito tão estressado e dramático, certamente –– mas ainda precisava colocar todos os pontos finais nessa história.

Oh, e lá estava ela de novo – utilizando-se de qualquer artifício para roçar aqueles nojentos protótipos de seios em meu príncipe; que, diga-se de passagem, estava com as faces escarlates como os olhos – oh, é isso. Ele estava gostando.

Bem, talvez não estivesse – mas havia algo dentro de mim que **afirmava **que ele gostava... Oh, e como gostava. Aposto que era muito divertido ser voluntariamente acariciado por aquelas bombas d'água sem proporção – muito melhor do que esse protótipo de garota, meio homem meio mulher, com quem ele apenas "passava um tempo".

Meu eu racional sabia que Tadase não era assim – ele corara, claro, mas que garoto naquela situação não coraria? Mas mesmo que fosse apenas constrangimento –– e meu emocional me corroesse por dentro, como um veneno amargo que envolvia meu coração aos poucos, esquentando, **borbulhando** – eu sentia que se não desse um jeito naquela vadia naquele momento, explodiria.

Ele só está sendo gentil.

_Qual nada! Ele está se aproveitando!_

Você sabe que não é do feitio dele flertar com outras garotas. Ainda mais com esse tipo de garota...

_Garotos são todos iguais._

O Tadase Hotori é diferente. Você sabe que ele é diferente.

_Olha a expressão dele... parece a de alguém que não está gostando!_

Você sabe. Você já foi um garoto.

_Garotos são todos iguais..._

**O Tadase não é como...!**

_Garotos são..._

– **GAROTOS SÃO TODOS IGUAIS!**– Meu eu racional perdera. Eu havia falado alto demais.

Mas – oh, claro - só percebera quando todos na quadra me olharam espantados como se eu fosse uma nova espécie alienígena recém-descoberta.

Se você pensar bem, dada a minha situação, eu estava bem próxima disso.

Um ser defeituoso. Uma mutação. Meio homem meio mulher, algo que não provocaria desejo em ninguém que soubesse...

**Uma aberração.**

–_O que foooi, Nadeshiko-chan? Algum problema?_– Ela ainda tinha **coragem** de me dirigir a palavra!

Tadase me olhava tão espantado quanto os outros, mas havia alguma coisa que brilhava ao fundo de seus olhos escarlate –– surpresa? felicidade? decepção? Eu não saberia dizer...

As lágrimas já estavam demasiado rápidas em meus olhos e face para que eu pudesse enxergar ou compreender alguma coisa à essa altura dos acontecimentos.

Corri.

Eu nunca havia fugido de nada em minha vida –– mas, naquele momento eu o fizera.

Afinal, que chances eu tinha! Ela podia não ser tão bonita nem tão inteligente quanto eu, mas...

. .. Mas afinal ela era muito mais... _feminina._

E isso acertava como uma bala em meu ego.

Não percebi que estava sendo seguida até me virar e dar de cara com quem quer que fosse. Acabamos por cair na grama fofa e macia – em minha fuga eu retornara ao Jardim Real – um por cima do outro.

... Isso estava ficando repetitivo.

–Quem.. ai!

–Fu...Fujisaki-san, você está bem!

Era ele.

Eu fiz um show, eu devo tê-lo magoado; decepcionado.

Eu devo tê-lo confundido, fugindo, me escondendo... Mas ele viera atrás de mim, ele me dera outra chance.

Antes que eu percebesse, ele havia me escolhido. Antes que eu entendesse, havia me apaixonado.

Antes que eu possuísse controle de minhas ações eu o impedira de levantar...

Antes que ele proferisse mais alguma palavra –– qualquer uma, eu o havia silenciado...  
_... Com meus lábios._

**Continua...**

* * *

_Ooook, ignorem o fato 'atemporalidade' nessa fic, porque vou utilizá-la quando necessário.  
"Ultima atualização: 31 de março de 2011."  
PUTA-QUE-PARIOL!11!111!1!1! Ò_o_

_Para esse novo capítulo eu fiz umas pesquisas e descobri duas coisas chocantes com o plot inicial do quinto capítulo:  
1) O aniversário do Tadase é 29 de março e, consequentemente,  
2) No início de abril começa um novo semestre, EU FIZ OS POBRES COITADOS TEREM AULAS NO MEIO DAS FERIAS DE PRIMAVERA Ç_Ç - e ainda fui lynda e maravilhosa pulando a porcaria do valentine e do white day. Me processem u_u_

_Uma mente cansada faz isso, fellows. Me perdoem por esse deslize descomunal. Nas próximas eu não erro mais - estou traumatizada.  
Demorei mais do que pretendia, mas a verdade é que estava sem ideia nenhuma para continuar a fic.  
_

_No mais, perdoem-me se esse capítulo não estiver tão bom quanto os outros ;A; prometo me esforçar mais de agora em diante - GAMBAROU ZE ~ !_


End file.
